Heart of Ice
by cecewritesx
Summary: With Uma gone there is an opening on the Isle for a new queen to rule. And an unexpected stranger appears to fill that role. Harry/OC, Ben/Mal, Evie/Doug, Chad/Audrey. Rated T for Language, Violence etc
1. Chapter 1

**Part One**  
 **Echo**

Uma was gone. She had become some strange sea creature human hybrid and currently lived under the sea with her other squid people. Which meant Harry was on his own. Harry didn't do well on his own. He was never meant to be the brains of any operation. He was more the brawn, he was good with orders, he wasn't great at coming up with his own scheme, which was why, two weeks after Uma's big battle with Mal, Harry found himself decidedly broke. He had swiped a bottle from Uma's mom's fish slop shop, the new girl still had no idea what she was doing, so it wasn't difficult.

Harry walked onto his ship, a 'gift' from his dad. It was wrecked and in a state of horrifying disrepair, but it was home. He headed below deck and took off his hat, hanging it on a rusted nail. His hook was tossed on top of a table, and the boy walked across to his 'dining room' table and plopped down in a wooden seat, kicking his feet up as he popped the top off the rum he'd stolen.

"Here's to another night alone, and hungry." He tipped the bottle, letting a shots worth of rum pour to the warped, half rotted floor, the dried out wood sucking the liquor up in seconds. "Me too buddy." He muttered before bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a drink.

He was couple drinks in when he heard the creaks. Harry knew this ship like the back of his hook. He knew every sound it made, every groan of old wood, and this wasn't a normal creak. He stood, grabbing his sword from the wall. The sword had seen better days but it still performed the function it was intended to perform. He moved silently to the door, holding it up slightly as he opened it up, stopping it from making any sound.

Outside he spotted the culprit right away. It was a girl, her back was to him, she wore tight black leggings, a loose white shirt, the uniform of a pirate, he would say, her caramel colored hair braided back. He could see the sword on her hip, shiny, new, a sword that had never before seen a fight. He smirked and moved quietly up behind her, his sword raised.

Right before he could bring it down, the girl swung around, her own sword out of the scabbard, crossing blades with his.

Harry had to admit she caught him by surprise and he took a step back. She parried, the clash of metal against metal ringing out into the night as the two fought. He jumped back as she swung and she ducked to avoid a hit of his own.

Harry could feel the jump of adrenaline in his body. He missed this, the threat, the worry. The isle was a threat in itself but really it was more a threat of starving to death than it was a threat of violence. His mind was focused on the fight, taking the defensive for a couple minutes before he managed to get the upper hand, sending her back, giving him more space to move. She was good. She could almost match him move for move. He was stronger, that much was obvious just by looking at the two of them, but she was fast. He'd block at strike, or lunge out at her and before he could blink she'd be onto the next move.

He backed her up against the wall, a well place blow to her hand sent the sword flying out of her hand and he buried his black in the wood behind her. The first thing he realized, that he hadn't noticed before, was the mask. She had a simple white porcelain mask over the upper half of her face.

"Care to tell me why you're on my ship?" He asked, his breathing labored. He was happy to see hers was as well, her chest heaving.

"I was looking for food." She answered him, her honey colored eyes trained up on his face.

"You were not. You wanted my attention."

"How do you figure?"

"The whole fight, you were light on your feet, you barely made a sound. You wanted my attention, well now you have it." He quirked an eyebrow, looking the girl up and down. She smirked at him.

"Maybe." She ducked under his arm and his sword. "You're Harry Hook." It wasn't a question. "I'm looking for a crew."

"A crew?"

"Yes. I need a few good people to back me up."

"Back you up on what?"

"Anything I ask." She picked up her sword and slid it back into the scabbard on her hip. He watched her, at the very least she was interesting.

"That's a little more ambiguous than I like." He informed her.

"I need a team of people to help me by doing whatever I ask, whenever I ask it. Nothing ambiguous about it. Word on the street is, you're down a leader and I happen to have a talent for leading the blind." She shrugged. Harry growled, yanking his sword from the ship and pointing it at her.

"Insults aren't the way to get what you want with me, lass."

"Was it an insult?" She asked.

"What's your name?" She seemed to hesitate at the question, like she hadn't expected him to want to know who had broken into his home and was demanding senseless obedience.

"Echo." He stared at her a moment. He didn't think that was her real name but he wasn't going to push it, he just found it wasn't going to be worth his time.

"Right, well, Echo, darling, I don't know why you thought I was the one to come to to mindlessly follow you into whatever danger you have in mind, but you're barking up the wrong tree." He shook his head.

"You're sure?" She asked, stepping backwards towards the edge of the ship.

"I'm sure. Now be a good girl and-" He didn't get another word out before she was on him, her sword at his neck, her lips against his ear.

"I'm not a good girl, Harry Hook, that is lesson number one. Speak to me like that again and I will ensure you can never hear the sound of your own voice again, understood." Her grip was surprisingly strong, and he found himself wondering if he'd actually won that first fight, or if she'd let him have it.

"Understood." He swallowed and she let go, stepping back.

"I'll be back, When you get tired of this dump, you'll realize what you're missing out on." She untied something from her waist and tossed it to him. Harry caught the little purple velvet bag, the clang of coins coming from within. He looked up, confused, but she was already gone. He quickly untied the metallic gold strings holding the bag closed and sure enough there was money inside, more than he'd held since Uma left.

"What…" Well, at the very least, he wasn't going to go hungry tonight.

* * *

 **A/N Yeah, I did another. Don't worry, I will still be working on all the other stories, slowly but surely. I just had this idea in my head for a while and I couldn't stop it. Hopefully you guys like it! Leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So this mystery girl shows up on your ship, you have a sword fight, and she leaves?" Gil's massive forearms rested against the table after listening to his friend's tale. "This sounds like a dream to me. A really good dream, but still a dream." He shook his head.

"It wasn't a dream." Harry insisted, toying with his hook. He pressed his finger against the tip of it until a small bead of blood welled up, then he let it go, the bead seemingly sucking back into the hole. He looked up at his friend, or the closest thing he had to a friend anyway. The money in his pocket was definitely real.

"Okay then why would you just let her leave? We need a leader-"

"We don't need to make it look like we're desperate."

"But we are!" Gil pointed out. Harry growled at him and picked up his beer, taking a long drink.

"She'll be back."

"But what if she doesn't come back? I'm hungry, Harry. My mom told me if i don't start bringing stuff in, then she's going to start feeding me to the dog. The sole of my boot is coming off and I can't afford new ones and-

"Your mom won't feed you to the dog."

"But she said-"

"She lied."

"My mom is not a liar, Harry." Gil looked offended at the suggestion. Harry shook his head.

"Here." He pulled a couple of coins from his pocket and pressed them into Gil's hand. The blonde's eyes widened when he saw what they were and he looked around, quickly sliding them into his own pocket.

"Where-"

"From her." Harry interrupted.

"Where did she get them?"

"How would I know, Gil?" Harry got up from his seat, grabbing his hook he headed for the door, pushing it open. Gil ran after him, a slapping noise coming from the broken shoes. Harry moved down the alley, shoving some poor bastard out of his way.

"We need to get her back!" Gil insisted.

"We can figure it out on our own"

"No you can't." The two boys jumped as Echo slipped out of the shadows. The same mask was in place, but this time she wore a hat, not unlike the pirate hat on Harry's head. He even reached up to make sure his was still solidly in place. It was.

"I don't know who in the hell you think you are-"

"I'm right, and you know it." Echo interrupted him. "You two know how to intimidate and strike fear into the hearts of the people, but you're not made for planning. For fine details. That's why I'm here." She stepped closer, looking up at the boys. They were both taller than her, but not by much. She was taller than Uma had been.

"What would we get- If we agreed to work with you?" Gil asked, ignoring Harry's look.

"Money. Power. Respect." Echo answered simply. "And all you have to do is follow me." She slipped past them, heading down the alleyway, her boots making no sound on the pavement. Gil didn't hesitate, running after her. Harry waited a moment and sighed, following them both.

Echo walked like she owned the place, striding down the middle of the streets, anyone coming their way moved to keep from hitting her.

"Where are we going?" Gil asked. Echo stopped, whirling around. Gil nearly ran into her, stopping just short.

"Rule number one: no Questions. I will tell you what you need to know. Anything beyond that you don't need to know. I might tell one of you more than I tell the other, but that's because they need to know it." She waited a moment for any objections. "Rule number two: don't talk to anyone about what we do, or about me, at all." Her eyes trailed from Gil over to Harry. "I will add rules as I see fit, there won't be many and as long as you follow them, you'll both find yourself living the good life." She nodded and turned back, heading down that street again.

"I like her." Gil whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged, he was still having a hard time, but this was what he wanted, someone who could plan. However, she had yet to do anything but talk.

They made their way to the docks, walking straight up to the goblin in charge. Goblins were short little creatures, and Echo squated down to his height.

"It's break time." She informed him. The goblin scoffed.

"We don't get paid for breaks." he shook his head.

"You do today." She stood upright and dropped a small pile of coins in front of him. "I'd say you and your guys should take a couple hours off. Have a drink, find a nice rock to flirt with. Come back and finish the job." The goblin hesitated, looking down at the pile, looking thoughtful before snatching the money. He let out a shrill whistle.

"Break time boys." He called out. The other goblins looked confused but did what they were told, dropping the loads they were carrying and walking off the dock, no doubt headed for the nearest pub.

"Perfect." Echo smirked, heading up the gangplank to the deck of the boat. She gestured for Harry and Gil to follow, the two of them scrambling up after her. She walked right up to the captain's cabin, "Smash it open." She looked back to Gil, stepping out of the way. Gil looked to Harry then shrugged, walking up, he lifted his foot and kicked the door in. The old weathered door splintered open and Echo walked in. The old man in the cabin nearly fell out of his chair.

"What in the hell-"

"Leroy." Echo greeted the man.

"Carver!"

"The goblins are gone, Leroy." She grabbed a chair and sat, crossing her legs. "You should look into better help. Boys, watch the door." She ordered. Gil went to the door, Harry followed, standing close enough to help Echo if she needed it.

"Who the fuck-"

"Language, Leroy. I'm here with a proposition for you. You bring more supplies to the isle than any other captain. You have the sugar, the fruit. And you have the alcohol."

"You're not telling me anything I don't know." Leroy grumbled.

"I want first pick at the products. Everything on your ship, I want to see it first." Leroy laughed, he was missing several teeth and the ones he had were grey and brown.

"And why would I do that? You're a pretty lass, I assume, but you're not my type. The blonde boy however…"

"I just got him, I'm not willing to trade him yet. I have something you want even more." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the splintered table.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Leroy asked, still obviously amused.

"Teeth?" Harry guessed. Leroy's head jerked up and he stood, his sword out.

"What did you say boy?" Leroy growled. Echo glared at him.

"Shut up." She snapped. "I can get you Smee." She directed the last statement at Leroy.

"What?"

"Smee. He's stuck here, right?"

"Because of his dealings with that no good Hook." Leroy nodded. Harry opened his mouth and Echo pointed a finger back at him.

"Quiet." She reminded him. "I can get him on this ship. He will be able to go back and forth with you, so long as you give me first dibs on the shipment."

"You can't make that happen." Leroy accused.

"I can make anything happen, for a price." Echo stood up. "I can have Smee on this boat tomorrow, so long as my boys and I are free to take our fill, now." Leroy stared at her, unsure if he believed her or not. Echo stared back, unwavering.

"If Smee isn't here tomorrow Lass, I will find you-"

"You won't find me. But Smee will be here." she assured him, "Gil, Harry, we have work to do. Leroy, you have a door to fix." She pushed Gil out of the way, going to look at the crates.

"Can you really get Smee here?" Harry asked.

"I don't make promises that I won't keep. Smee will be on this boat tomorrow, hand me that crowbar." Harry grabbed it and handed it over, watching her as she opened a box of liquor. "We will store this on your ship, Harry. If i find out you are sampling the goods, I will make you regret it." She warned. Harry nodded, still curious about who this woman was.

 **a/n: So I'm sitting at Starbucks, hoping to get all the stories fully planned out. Maybe get another couple of chapters written. I have some big ideas for this one. It's going to be great. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been roughly two weeks since Echo arrived and… things were actually pretty great. Harry had their treasures on his ship. Echo was paying a few people to keep watch over the ship, so no one could try and take what they had. Harry still had no idea who she was. She could never be found, she came to them she she needed it and always wore her mask.

"You're not curious?" Harry asked Gil. The blonde shook his head.

"Not really. I got new boots, we have food, People are afraid of us again." Gil answered happily. After some argument, Echo agreed to letting them have a bit of the supply they took from the ship. The captain was so happy about Smee he even offered to bring them things that the Isle wasn't meant to have, so long as Echo paid for it. Harry lifted his glass to his lips and took a long drink of the rum.

"It's just… weird." he sighed.

"Yeah, but weird isn't always bad." Gil stood and grabbed his bag of cookies. He had begged Echo for them and she finally got them for him. He walked out, pausing to hold the door as Echo walked in.

"Speak of the Devil." Harry deadpanned

"And she shall appear," Echo finished for him.

"What do you want?"

"Kids are being sent to Auradon."

"What?"

"His Majesty, the perfect King Ben proclaimed that, after the… success of the first batch of Isle kids, he's going to start bringing more over. All will be taken to the school."

"How do you know this?" Harry asked as Echo poured herself a glass of the dark rum.

"I know everything." She replied simply, taking a seat. "I have an extensive collection of connections."

"You're like fifteen, how do you have so many connections?"

"I'm sixteen, actually." Harry stared at her, that was the first piece of personal information he'd ever gotten from her.

"But we've never seen you on the Isle before."

"To your knowledge." She countered, tapping the mask. He frowned.

"So you're from the Isle."

"That's not what I said."

"So what are you saying, Echo?" He asked, irritation edging into his voice.

"Harry, I'm not going to tell you anything about me. Who I am doesn't matter." She snapped, clearly tired of the interrogation. "What matters is my end game."

"And that is?"

"Ruling the Isle."

"What?" Harry put down his glass, her honey brown eyes were bright with excitement.

"I want to rule over the Isle. Power, money, strength."

"And then take over Auradon?" Harry asked.

"Fuck Auradon." Echo snapped, slamming her glass down, rum spilled over the side, soaking into the table. "Auradon holds no interest for me. I want the Isle. Bright courts and royalty are a waste of time. Heroes abound in Auradon and revolution would require armies. The Isle is for people like us. Cunning and manipulation are my specialties." She picked up the glass and downed its contents. "You don't trust me. That's fine, but trust that if you get in my way, I will run you down." she warned.

"What do I get?" he asked. "I'm all for power. But working alongside you,what do I get out of it? Loyalty? A spot next to you as you rule?"

"You'll get exactly what you earn." Echo answered. "You're a smart kid, Harry Hook, I have no doubt that with you by my side, we'll go far. You don't have to trust me, but trust that I have a goal and I will do whatever it takes to meet that goal. As long as you're on my side, that shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Is your real name Echo?"

"You'll never know that answer."

Harry sighed and leaned back. Everyone he worked with wanted to escape the isle, rule over Auradon. There was more space, more people. Harry didn't want people. He picked up his hook, running his fingers over the old metal.

"Fine." He finally answered. "I don't trust you but… it's more fun to be the most evil in the land of evil." He agreed.

"Good." she nodded, going to the stash. "Tomorrow we will be moving this stuff."

"Do I get to know where?"

"You and Gil will know, no one else." She nodded. "I'm counting on you to make sure Gil keeps his mouth shut. He's strong and does whatever I say but the boy is dumb as a box of rocks." She headed for the door, moving across the small room.

"Wait." Her hand stopped on the handle. "You said they're taking the Villain Kids to Auradon. They means they'll come for us. All of use."

"Probably." She nodded, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"What do we do when they come?" He asked. She turned her entire body to face him, leaning back against the door.

"That's entirely up to you, Harry." She shrugged. "I can't tell you one way or the other."

"I don't want to go to Auradon."

"I don't think that's occurred to King Ben."

"You considering him your king?"

"His title is king." She replied. "I'm willing to use the title he was given."

"That's not an answer."

"That's as close to an answer as you're getting."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to ask questions." Harry added, leaning back in his seat.

"If it means I don't have to deal with you hesitating every time I issue an order, I'll put up with it, to a point. As long as you don't waste my time when it really comes down to it." She turned and opened the door. He looked her up and down slowly, watching as she walked out the door. He waited a second then got up, going to the door and opening it quietly, hoping he could see which way she went but when the door opened, she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

The first group of kids left the next morning. Dizzy Tremaine, as well as about eight others all piled onto a bus, heading for the school. The announcement had been made that over the span of a couple weeks, all the children would be bused over to the school where they'd get an education, as well as good food and a chance at a future.

"Some future. They'll be stuck working for the royalty." Harry muttered, watching the press conference on the TV at Ursula's shack, a plate of fish and chips in front of him. Ever since he became the Go-between for Echo and the shack, he got the best of the food options. The chips were actually good when not made from half rotted potatoes. He popped another one in his mouth and shook his head. The entire royal family stood behind him, looking proudly at King Ben. Harry had never experienced that, seeing that his family was proud of him. His mother was some wench who had ended up on the Isle after following the wrong villain, his father was, of course, the infamous Captain James Hook. The Captain made no effort to hide the fact that he didn't care for his son. He ate one last fry and left the rest behind. He knew someone would jump on the leftovers in seconds. He heard a crash as, sure enough, someone jumped on the table to get the food.

He glanced down the docks. There were currently three ships. This wasn't where his own ship was docked, his was at a now defunct dock about half a mile away. This dock held proper ships, the first one being a cargo ship that they'd picked over that morning. The middle ship was some fisherman's boat, almost as pathetic as Harry's vessel. The last one, that was the ship he avoided. That was the ship that belonged to his father. Harry's hand went to his belt, feeling for his hook. He knew in the cabin of that ship his father was plotting, or curling his damned mustache. Harry's lip curled at the idea and he turned, heading up towards the streets.

"Harry!" He stopped, watching as Ginny Gothel came running up to him. "Harry." She smiled. "Word on the street is, you have access to sugar."

"The streets are known for lying." He pointed out to her.

"Harry, I need sugar. Could you get me just a cup?" She asked. Ginny had always been one of the prettiest girls on the Isle, after Mal and Evie anyway, and there were gone so he supposed that put Ginny at the top.

"What's in it for me?" He asked the girl. She stepped closer, pressing her body against his.

"I'll make it worth your while." she promised.

"I'll see what I can do for you, Ginny. But I make no promises." His hand moved to her hip.

"You get me my sugar, then you get rewarded." She informed him, stepping back away from his hand. "I'll be waiting." She chirped, walking back towards her home. Harry watched her go, noting that Echo's ass was significantly better.

"I need sugar." Harry informed Echo when she appeared that night, it was dark out, most of the people had gone to bed already but Echo came busting into Harry's cabin with Gil on her heels.

"I need mindless, silent henchmen, looks like we're both going to be disappointed." Echo replied.

"You said-"

"I said you could have a specific amount of the alcohol. Which, I noticed you already went through. You're in for a very dry week. Sugar was never part of the deal. It's like gold around the parts and I'm not about to give it to you for free."

"I work for you-"

"And I pay you." She reminded him. "Now let's get started before I dock the pay for both of you." She snapped, "I need you to take all of this to a warehouse."

"Where's the ware-" Gil stopped, chuckling. "Where's the warehouse?" He asked. Echo reached into her back pocket, pulling out a map of the Isle.

"Here." She pointed. It wasn't very far off. "Take different routes each time, keep an eye out, if you're being followed, find whoever is following you and stop them."

"How do we do that?" Gil frowned.

"Break their legs, I don't care. There is a code to get in, I will give you a temporary code, Harry." She informed him. "Don't get excited, as soon as everything is moved, I'll be changing it. And stop pouting about the sugar, you can get into Gothel's pants some other way."

"How do you know-"

"I know everything." She reminded him.

"Okay and while we're moving this, where will you be?"

"None of your Beast-Damned business. Now get to it. This all has to be done before the sun rises." She snapped her fingers and Gil jumped to it. She walked over and leaned in to Harry's ear. He could nearly feel her lips against his ear as she whispered the code to him "1113." She stepped away, her hand moving to his chin, forcing him to look at her. "No Sugar." Echo left the ship and Harry glared after her.

"Not again." Gil begged.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"You're going to go on and on about how she is and you don't like being treated like this." Harry turned his glare to Gil who frowned and picked up a box.

"Echo brought us a dolly."

"A what?" Harry paused.

"A thing with wheels… so we can take more than one box at a time." Gil shrugged. "She called it a dolly." Harry grunted and went to get a box, carrying it down the gang plank to the aforementioned dolly.

They loaded it up and pushed it down the streets until they got to the warehouse. Harry punched in the numbers and the door slid open. They got in and the door closed. There was a switch on the wall and when Harry flipped it, the lights all clicked on. The floor was taped off, each section labeled. Harry and Gil started to put each box where she wanted them.

It took about two hours, but they managed to get through it all. The pair made about four trips in total. When they came back after the last one, Echo was already there, her feet propped up on the table as she toyed with a dagger.

"Boys." She nodded in greeting. "Everything put away."

"Yes." Gil answered for them both, walking into the room.

"Good. I've already changed the passcode to the warehouse so don't get any ideas." She didn't look at them as she said that, using the tip of the dagger to clean under her nails. She waited a moment more before standing up. She tossed a small velvet bag to Gil, who caught it and opened it up. She walked the other one over to Harry, handing it to him. "Anything to say, Hook?" She asked. A muscle in Harry's jaw twitched but he shook his head in the negative.

"Good." Echo nodded and headed out the door, Harry opened the bag and looked in, finding the money for the work he did that night, and a small bag of sugar.

* * *

 **A/N - So last night I managed to write literally 5 chapters of this story, I was on fire. I'm trying to talk myself out of starting another story but... you guys it's so difficult. The struggle is real. Anyway, as always, reviews are appreciated, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I think she's abandoned us." Gil half wailed.

"She hasn't."

"It's been a week, Harry. She hasn't been here in a week. Kids are leaving and what if she's one of them?" Harry paused at the idea, he hadn't even thought about the possibility of that.

"No, she'd have found a way to get word to us if she'd been taken." He was sure of that. "More likely she is laying low."

When Harry and Gil had finally managed to drag themselves from bed the morning after they had made the big move, they found that Edward Ratcliffe, brother to James Ratcliffe, had been killed in his home the night before. James Ratcliffe was one of the most corrupt merchants in the area. He was also the richest man on the Isle. Maleficent had been the most feared due to the power she'd once had, but Ratcliffe was powerful on the Isle.

And he was a dangerous enemy to make. Harry kept thinking about the dagger that Echo had been holding when they came back to the ship, the fact that she'd told them nothing about where she'd been, wouldn't tell them where she was going beforehand, okay so most of that was normal but now he wondered if she'd been up to other very dangerous things before that.

"Yeah… that's probably it." Gil nodded, brightening. "That's got to be it." He insisted. "I'm gonna see if I can find her."

"Alright, you do that." Harry sighed, Gil wouldn't find her.

After a bit more time at the shack, Harry tossed his money on the bar and headed for the ship. He whistled to himself as he walked, it was dark out, but Harry never worried about that, not before anyway. He heard someone moving behind him and Harry turned down the wrong way, not the way he normally would, the person kept after him. He took another turn, then another, bringing him around nearly a full circle and the person was still behind him. Harry felt for his hook on the front of his belt, speeding up just a little bit. He could see his dock already. He was just about there when a figure jumped out from the alley, pulling him into the darker alley.

Harry fought against the strong arms that yanked him back. Hook's foot shot out, connecting hard with someone's leg. He heard a shouted curse and a fist came out, knocking him in the jaw. After the stars in his vision vanished and his eyes adjusted to the light he realized what he was looking at.

Ratcliffe henchmen.

"Gentlemen." Harry nodded at the three guys he currently faced, he could sense at least one more, lingering behind him.

"Hook." One of them snarled. Harry massaged his jaw a moment, that certain had hurt.

"Something I can do for you boys?" He asked.

"We hear you're part of a gang now." Chopper, a tall, muscular man accused.

"Yeah? And who did you hear that from?"

"Doesn't matter." Chopper answered. "Word is that the leader of your new gang is the one who got Ratcliffe's brother."

"I would have to be part of a gang for that to be true." Harry pointed out.

"And are you?" Chopper asked.

"And honestly, there's no telling who killed Eddie. He wasn't very well liked around here." Harry added, as if Chopper hadn't spoke.

"I asked you a question Hook. Are you a part of a new gang?"

"I might be." Harry shrugged.

"And did your new leader take out Eddie?"

"I have no idea." Harry answered honestly. He didn't know for sure if Echo had just that… she could have.

"There's no way he was part of it." One of the other guys spoke up. "Two months ago he was running with Uma. Captain is right, his son is a weak embarrassment to the Hook name. Destined for tiny evils, just like his tiny co-" Before the man could finish, Harry had launched himself at the guy, his fist connecting with the other guy's nose. Of course it was stupid because a moment later another one of the guys had grabbed him and pulled him back, leaving him open to a series of hard punches.

"Let go of me! Cowards!" Harry snarled, trying to get free after the fourth punch landed against his side, a shot of pain working through his kidney.

"Four against one is hardly fair." Harry hadn't seen Echo until she showed up, she carried a rusted metal pipe and she swung, hitting the man who had been punching up. The guy grunted and hit the ground. Echo whirled, bringing the pipe up to smash into the side of Chopper's head as he came after her. The only two guys left were the one holding Harry and a shorter, fatter kid, about their age. Jake Ratcliffe. Jake's eyes widened as he took in the sight of a girl holding a now bloody pipe. When he processed it, the boy growled and ran at her. She stepped out of the way, using the pipe to trip the boy, he hit the ground, hard and she kicked him, hard, in the stomach. He retched and she pulled her foot back again, this time her foot connecting with his head. She smiled at the last guy, still holding Harry like a shield. She held the pipe up, pointing it at him.

"Tell your boss, next time he comes after any of my people, I will do to him anything he does to them. And judging by the color of Hook's face right now, I'm sure he would find it horribly unpleasant." The man swallowed hard and stepped back, pulling Harry with him. "Let go of Hook and get the hell out of my sight before I decide you're worth the trouble and leave you in the dirt like the rest of them." She shouted. That woke the guy up and he pushed Harry forwards, taking off. Harry stumbled, hitting the ground on his knees. He groaned in pain and looked around at the three henchmen, still on the ground.

"Are they dead?" He asked. Echo shrugged.

"Hell if I know." She didn't seem bothered either way. She stepped over Jake and walked to him, reaching out to help him up.

"How did you know-"

"This morning Ratcliffe heard from Ginny Gothel that you brought her sugar." Echo answered. "They could have tried it sooner but they are chicken shits, so I assumed they'd wait until the night. This is the best place for them to grab you, it's close to the dock so after they killed you, they could toss you into the ocean, make it look like you drunkenly fell off the side of your ship."

"How did you know that was their plan?" Harry asked, shocked.

"It's the plan I would have gone with in their shoes. You drink a lot, You live on a boat, it's the easiest way to get rid of you."

"I don't drink that much."

"Your signature scent is spiced rum." Echo helped him to his feet and led him to his ship.

She got him inside and checked his face.

"They got me in the face once, and my stomach and side-"

"I saw." She cut him off. "Take off your shirt before the pain keeps you from moving." She ordered. He hesitated but then did it, dropping his shirt to the side. "They probably weren't planning on killing you, if it helps. They didn't have any weapons, which was their mistake."

"Gil doesn't-"

"Yes he does. You have your hook, I gave him a knife. He'll never use it but no one can say I didn't try to keep you two from dying." She pressed on his side and he winced. "One to ten, how bad did that hurt.

"Six." He answered honestly. She nodded slowly.

"Tomorrow it will hurt more." She informed him. "Follow my finger with your eyes." She held up a single finger and moved it back and forth, his eyes stayed with it. "Does your head hurt or just your face?"

"My face, they got my jaw, but not my head."

"Good, chances of a concussion are slim then." She nodded, approvingly. "You'll live. You'll wish you were dead, but you'll live." She confirmed. "Sleep, tomorrow just stay around here, don't do anything too strenuous."

"Is Ginny okay?"

"What?"

"You said Ginny told them about me. Did they hurt her or-"

"She's dating James Jr. They weren't going to hurt her." Echo answered.

"She's dating- since when?"

"Since a week before she fucked you for sugar. Which she used to make cookies, for him."

"How do you- you know everything, right." Harry groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Trust me, Ginny will regret ratting on you."

"Don't hurt her." Harry looked to her. Echo stopped, looking to him.

"She's just a girl."

"I'm just a girl." Echo pointed out. "I won't hurt her." Echo rolled her eyes. "But she will learn an important lesson about keeping her mouth shut. Sleep, Hook, tomorrow will suck." She assured him. Harry nodded and went to his cot, laying down.

The next morning he woke up, and sure enough, he felt like he'd been, well… beaten up. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his jaw. His vision cleared and he saw something sitting on the table, a bottle of pain relievers and a bottle of his favorite rum. There was no note but Harry knew who it was. He smirked and opened the bottle, taking a long sip and went to lay back down, she was right, it was going to suck.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry smelled it before he saw it. He ran out to the deck of his ship and watched, wide eyed as the flames shot up into the night.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. He ran down the gangplank and down the streets, He had barely taken the time to throw on his boots, not bothering with a shirt as he ran for the warehouse.

The entire thing was burning. He stopped in front of it, the flames easily fifty feet in the air, the heat coming from the fire was blistering even from where he stood. There was nothing to be done here, they didn't have a fire department. Normally fires like this didn't happen. He stepped back, running into Gil.

"Our stuff." Gil gaped.

"Ratcliffe." Harry growled. He didn't see any of Ratcliffe's men but really, who else would it have been.

How do we tell Echo?" Gil asked.

"She already knows." Harry predicted, He turned and went to the ship, Gil on his heels. Sure enough, an hour later the door burst open and Echo came storming in.

"Good for nothing son of a bitch." She snarled, slamming her fist down on the table. Harry held out his last bottle of rum to her. She stared at it a moment before taking it and tipping her head back, downing a fourth of the bottle before slamming it down like her fist.

"So what now?" he asked.

"Now we show him what happens when you fuck with me." She snapped. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went out onto the deck. It was frightening, seeing her like that. Harry jumped up and followed her with Gil. She stared out at the city.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"He ruined my cargo, we're going to ruin his."

"But his supplier is-"

"My dad." Harry interrupted Gil.

"Is this a problem for you, Hook?" Echo asked. Harry looked thoughtful then shook his head.

"Let's burn it down." The last embers of the fire were still settling and the smell of burned wood still filled the air. "All of it."

"Good." She turned back into the cabin, coming out a moment later with two swords, ones that Harry'd had stashed, she held one to Gil and one to Harry. "Let's go." She headed off the ship and down to the street.

"They knew we'd be coming." Harry noted. They'd gotten to the other dock and it was being guarded.

"How are you at swimming?" Echo asked.

"Not great." Gil admitted.

"Hook, let's go. Gil, remember when I told you about my favorite distraction technique?" Gil thought a moment then nodded happily. "Good, go do it." Gil grinned and ran off.

"What is he about to do?"

"You'll know when you see it." Echo headed back around to the left, moving to get under the dock. She removed her jacket and shoes. Harry saw the milky pink nail polish on her toenails but she didn't mention anything about it before starting to wade into the water.

Harry quickly took off his own jacket and shoes before following her out. When they couldn't reach the bottom anymore, they began to swim, getting to the boat. The ship had barnacles, like most of ships in the area and she used those to help her up to the first lip. Harry followed her, reaching up to the windows where canons had once blasted. They kept to the side of the ship that the dock couldn't see, making it up to the deck more easily than Harry had expected. He didn't know if it was due to rage or anticipation but he felt every nerve in his body and he was ready for a fight.

Harry had to admit, he didn't want to see this ship burn, he had always dreamed of owning it one day. He had a bit of a habit of wanting his father's old hand me downs, he realized, his fingers brushing the hook at his belt, making sure it was still there.

Echo paused, pressing the mask closer to her face, he imagined the water and sweat wasn't doing it any good. But she kept it on, something that didn't surprise him. Since most of the men were out protecting the dock they were able to move around the deck pretty easily. The shipment was kept below deck and that was about all that Harry knew about it, Echo apparently knew too because she went straight for that door.

"Thought you could outsmart me?" There was a click and Harry and Echo both froze, in unison they turned, coming face to face with Captain Hook, and the barrel of his pistol.

"Easily." Echo replied. Captain Hook narrowed his eyes.

"What was that, Lass?" He asked, holding the gun in her direction.

"I said, easily. I thought I could outsmart you, easily. I've been working with your son for weeks now, if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree than chances were, you had all the brains of a bag of flour." Harry turned to her, unable to keep the hurt from his eyes. The Captain laughed.

"Hear that, Boy? I'm not the only one who sees how stupid you are. Running around like an errand boy for some girl." He taunted. "All those stories about you running around town drinking yourself dumb, getting kicked from bars and pubs." Harry felt his rage burning, but now he wasn't sure who he was more angry at, her, his dad or himself. He didn't realize anything was happening until he felt the tug at his belt, a nanosecond later Echo was moving past him, hook in hand, using it to shove the barrel of the gun up. The gun went off and the men on the dock turned but just then, there was a louder bang, a series of them as the building next to the dock seemingly exploded.

Echo knocked the gun from Captain Hook's hand, sending it across the deck. Harry jumped for it, grabbing it and turning, watching as his father fought Echo. It was hardly a fair fight, Captain Hook was older, he'd never been much of a fighter, Echo got him on his back in seconds.

"Stay down." She ordered him, her bare foot pressed against his chest. She stepped back, going to Harry, holding out her hand for the gun.

"Are you going to-"

"No, not unless he does something stupid." She replied. Harry shook his head, holding onto the gun. Her eyes narrowed but she didn't have time to fight with him, she headed down to the store room where the supplies for Ratcliffe sat.

Harry watched his dad as he remained laying on the deck, looking up at the sky.

"I may be dumb but at least I can fight." Harry commented, He turned to look at the door where Echo had vanished. "This whole ship will be burning soon enough."

Captain started chuckling, then it grew into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded.

"You think I actually would stay on a boat that wasn't fireproof?"

"Ships can't be-"

"Magic, boy. There was magic everything before this blasted Isle, this ship hasn't been burnable in years. Your little friend is wasting her time and you're wasting mine." Captain Hook jumped back up and grabbed his sword. Harry barely had time to grab his own, dropping the gun in the process. He lifted the sword just in time to block his father's attack. Harry took a step back, parrying his father's blows, he reached to his belt for his hook, panicking when he realized that Echo still had it. Captain Hook had the advantage of two weapons, the hook and the sword. He got Harry's sword with the hook and twisted, sending the sword flying out of Harry's hands.

Harry jumped out of the way, scrambling away until he was against the side of the ship.

"Hmph, an embarrassment to the Hook name." Captain Hook pulled the sword back, about to drive it into his son, but instead there was a bang, and The Captain's eyes widened. He slumped forward and Harry moved out of the way, looking up at Echo, the gun in her hand. She'd shot Captain Hook in the back of his shoulder. He wasn't dead, but moving wasn't easy.

She tucked the gun into her belt and walked over, placing her hand on his wounded shoulder.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a man." She hissed into his ear. "A real man raises his son. You are a worm. Harry is going to bring the name Hook up where it belongs, striking fear into the hearts of the people." She pressed on the wound and The Captain screamed in pain. "I hope you can swim with one arm." She commented, pushing him against the rail, lifting his lower half up until he rolled over the side, falling into the water.

"You-"

"Not now, Harry, we have other things to do." She gestured to the men now running up towards the ship. Harry ran for his sword.

"Fight or flight?" He asked her. Echo seemed to be weighing the options in her head.

"Follow my lead." She nodded, tossing him his hook before raising her sword. Harry held the hook in one hand, his sword in the other and they took their stance. "I go down, you run." She looked to him. "No questions, no heroics, jump off the ship and get to yours." He nodded in reply and they both turned their attention to the crowd as the first of them made it on board.

* * *

 **A/N - Soooo I ended up going home early from work because I had a migraine but lucky for me, after a couple hours laying on the couch with a cold washcloth on my head, I am feeling better. Soon I might even brave food and order some Chinese food.**

 **Also, I'm going to be putting up a poll on my profile today, related to fanfic ideas. If you could just pop over there and answer it I'd appreciate it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Content warning: There is sex in this chapter. It fades out, definitely not explicit, but it is there, at the very end of the chapter.**

* * *

There were roughly thirty men, but they seemed to just keep coming and coming, a never ending stream of men who were loyal to the Captain, or, more likely, loyal to the money the man provided them. Harry planted his feet and blocked the first attack that came his way. He didn't even have a chance to look at Echo, to see how she was faring. All around he heard the clank of metal against metal. Harry ducked to avoid one of the pirates, sending him tumbling over. Harry jumped back up, kicking another one out of his way.

He heard a scream of pain and turned to see a pirate pulling his sword out of Echo's leg.

"Shit." Harry ran over to her, stopping one of the pirates from sneaking up behind her. Echo gasped at the pain and adjusted her weight to the other leg. Harry made sure she was okay then went back to fighting.

He was pretty impressed, there were only two of them but easily they'd taken down about seven of Hook's men. Harry headed for the dock, figuring he could get free if he just got past them. He glanced up just in time to see Echo jump over the side of the ship. He took the hint from her and did the same, just throwing himself over the side of the boat.

The water was icy cold. It hit Harry like a brick wall as he plunged into the dark sea. He kicked his feet, making his way to the side, getting to the shore, away from where the pirates were waiting. Harry was freezing, but he ran up to the street, keeping to the shadows as he made his way back to his ship. As soon as he got on board, he started undressing, getting out of his wet clothes.

"Hey Harry!" Gil grinned, waiting inside. Harry didn't say anything, grabbing dry clothes, pulling them on. His teeth were still chattering.

"Echo?" He finally managed to say it, expecting her to appear.

"She's not here yet." Gil shrugged.

"Where the hell were you?" Harry asked. "When the fighting started, why weren't you up there to help?"

"Echo told me to light the fireworks." Gil answered, looking confused.

"And then what?"

"Then I went and got us all hot wings!" Gil brightened, gesturing to the spread on the table.

"You got hot wings?" Harry stared at the boy, who nodded.

"They're your favorite… right? Echo will be here soon. And they're warm, so they'll warm you both up." Gil reasoned. Harry sighed and sat, running a hand through his still sopping wet hair. He tossed his hook off to the side and picked up a wing. She would be there soon, everything would be okay. Between the two boys they managed to finish off about twenty of the wings but there was still no sign of Echo.

"I think-" Gil cut off with a burp, "I'm gonna go home." He got up, rubbing his stomach. "Let me know when Echo shows up." He stopped and looked back at Harry, who seemed distressed. "She will show up." Gil promised, walking out the door. Harry growled and followed him, slamming the door behind Gil, as if it were his fault.

Harry gathered all the bones and tossed them overboard, he wasn't sure what would happen to them but he didn't care. They still had a small pile of wings that were uneaten and cold. He left those. Harry grabbed the bottle that Echo had left there earlier and popped it open, tilting his head back and drinking a few good chugs.

"I can't leave you boys alone for five minutes, can I?" Harry nearly choked, whipping around to look at the door. Echo stood there, looking like hell. She limped over to the table and sat, holding out her hand, Harry gave her the alcohol and she took a long drink. When she put it down she went for the wings.

"Echo… You're bleeding on my ship." Echo paused and looked down at the blood dripping down from the wound in her leg.

"Shit." She sighed and put down her food. She wiped her hands and stood.

"Here." Harry found the first aid kit, Echo had brought it after he started storing her stuff on the ship. She hesitated, but tugged down her leggings, revealing that she'd already bandaged it once, but not very well. "This is too loose." He informed her, unwrapping her work. The cut was clean through, slicing through the skin. He cleaned it up as best he could, seeing as they were on a filthy ship, and went to wrap it back up, this time it was a lot tighter.

"It's going to cut off my circulation."

"No it won't. Eat your wings." Harry ordered. Echo shook her head and went back to eating. "So, you got out of the water, bleeding profusely and instead of coming here where Gil and I could help you, you went… somewhere and did it yourself."

"Yes." Echo confirmed.

"Why?"

"I don't like showing weakness."

"A hole in your damn leg isn't weakness, Echo."

"Isn't it?" She stopped eating and stared at him.

"No, no it's not." He looked up at her, finishing his work. He stepped back so she could have a little bit of space. "Especially when it comes to Gil and I."

"It isn't about you and Gil it's about… everyone." She shrugged.

"Everyone?"

"No one can know when I have a weakness. If anyone finds out about this," She gestured to her leg. "Then they know where to hit me to really make it count." She pointed out.

"You really think about all this?"

"Of course. If I had someone I was fighting and I knew they had been stabbed in the leg, that's the first thing I would go for." She shrugged. "Honor among thieves is a stupid saying. If you can take advantage of a weakness, always go for it."

"I'll take note." Harry stood up, grabbing the mess and tossed it into the water where he'd tossed out the bones. Littering in this ocean was commonplace. When he walked back in, she had finished eating, cleaning her hands with a napkin.

"Thank you Harry." She said, looking to the bandages, running her fingers over the tight wrap. Despite it all, the fighting, the leg wound, the two of them falling into the water, the mask was still there, holding tight to her face. He sat down and watched her.

"So what do we do now?" He asked. "Our stock is in ashes in the street, you're wounded."

"We regroup." She answered, toying with a chicken bone. "I'll find another warehouse, we start stocking up again and we make sure Govenor Ratcliffe know what will happen to him next time he fucks with us."

"With us."

"Did I stutter?" She looked up at him.

"Not you, but us." He gave her a half smile.

"Lose the smile, Hook, or I will hurt you." He shook his head and picked up the bottle, taking another drink.

"Are you going to disappear now?"

"I should." She replied, taking the bottle from him.

"You don't have to rush, no one is going to come looking for you. They're probably trying to find my dad and see if he's alive or not."

"Any regrets?"

"That I didn't make sure he was dead before we threw him overboard." He answered. "I don't owe him anything." Echo got up and walked over to him, looking down at the man.

"Good, I'm glad you recognize that." She commented. Harry hesitated, but reached up, placing a hand on her hip. "You don't owe anyone anything."

"Not even you?"

"No. You don't do anything for free for me and I don't do anything for you that I don't get paid back for." She shrugged. "I'd say I'm sorry about Ginny and her being with the Ratcliffe boy but… I'm not."

"Why not?" He asked.

"She and her sugar addiction would be a distraction to you." She replied. He quirked an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I'm not really that sorry either." He admitted, standing up and looked down at her.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He confirmed, leaning in, he kissed her. Harry was half expecting her to punch him, or murder him. Send him over the edge of his ship like she had for his father hours ago. But instead, she kissed him back, her hands coming up to the front of his shirt, gripping the thin material.

Harry knew that any moment he could make a wrong move and piss her off and it would all be over but he didn't stop. His hands moved down to her shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons, Echo reached to stop him and Harry felt his disappointment, until she just ripped the shirt ope, dropping it to the floor next to her pants. Harry smirked into the kiss and picked her up, carrying her over to his mattress on the floor, He dropped her onto it, ripping off his own shirt.

They made quick work of removing all their clothes and then she stopped, looking up at him, she reached her hands up into her hair, untying the honey brown ribbons of her mask. The mask still clung to her face and she reached up, removing it.

Harry watched, his heart pounding as she put it to the side. Her pale skin still had the indentions of the mask but she did actually have a face under there. He felt a tinge of recognition but he couldn't place where he'd seen her. He hand came up to her cheek, his thumb running over the slightly red skin. Then, the moment over, his hand moved to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Echo raked her nails down his back and they spent the night together, falling asleep hours later, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N - I'll try to remember to put warnings like that at the top of a chapter that mentions sex, and since it's rated T, not M, it won't ever be super explicit. Anyway, Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The next one is the start of Part 2!**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry wasn't surprised the next morning when he woke up alone. Echo's clothes and mask were gone. He was, however, surprised when he got up, pulled on a pair of pants and went to make coffee. That was when the door burst open.

"Harry Hook?" Harry had been expecting some kind of retaliation from the other gang but this wasn't them. No, this was the royal guard. Harry moved so the table was between himself and the guard.

"Who's asking?" He narrowed his eyes at them.

"We are the king's Royal Guard, We are bringing the children of the Isle over to the to school. You are one of the last ones it's time for you to go." Harry glanced behind the guard, there were about five more behind him.

"And if I don't want to go?" He asked.

"You don't really get a choice." The guard shrugged, walking into the room, the rest of the men followed after him. Harry took note of the swords at their waists, but he imagined they were not suppose to actually use them on him, just on anyone who gave them trouble in the streets. He took stock of his own options, His sword was hanging on the wall, he had the almost empty bottle in front of him, he'd been planning on finishing it off with his coffee but that wasn't going to happen now.

"Fine." Harry agreed. "Let me gather my stuff?" There was no other way out of the cabin, so the guard nodded. Harry grabbed his bag, he kept all of his clothes in a large bag, it was easy in case he ever needed to leave in a hurry. He hefted it over his shoulder and went towards the wall.

"Let's go, Hook." The guard sighed.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a twist, lad." Harry grinned at the man and then threw the bag, it knocked the guard back and Harry grabbed the sword, reaching for the bottle, before he could do so, the table was kicked over and the other four men came at him, drawing their own swords.

It was a pretty short fight. Turned out, properly trained guards were stronger and more well put together than a bunch of random pirates. Less than ten minutes later he was on his stomach on the ground with two guards holding him down.

"It's the royal decree, if you hate it there then talk to the king about getting kicked back to the Isle." The lead guard tossed Harry's sword to the side. The other two lifted Harry to his feet and dragged him to the limo. He was shoved in, coming face to face with Gil. There were three other kids in the limo.

"Harry! They have licorice!" Gil happily exclaimed, holding out a piece to his friend. Harry stared at him a moment.

"What?"

"Candy… they have candy, a lot of candy." The blonde already had chocolate surrounding his mouth.

"Gil, I don't want candy, I want to stay on the Isle."

"Did Echo-"

"Shut up." Harry snapped, looking at the other three people. He vaguely recognized them but he couldn't name them.

"But-"

"Shut. Up." Harry growled. Gil pouted, taking a bite of the candy. Harry rolled his eyes and sank into the plush leather seats of the limo.

They went over a magical bridge into the land of Auradon.

"They have a parade for us!" Gil was glued to the window.

"I think it's more like… an assembly. A parade is a line of people-"

"It's a parade." Gil informed the girl who had been correcting him.

"Right. Okay." She shrugged. The car stopped and Gil burst out of the car, followed quickly by the other three. Harry finally stepped out of the car, his eyes focused on the king.

"This is a momentous occasion, with these five new students, this marks the last of the Isle Children-"

"Send me back." Harry ordered, interrupting the king's words.

"W-what?"

"Send me back to the Isle. I don't want to be here." He stepped closer to the king. To Ben's left stood Mal, her purple hair loose, She stepped forward protectively when Harry came closer.

"Harry, this is a great opportunity You can do so much more with your life-"

"Don't tell me what I can do." Harry snapped. Gil walked up next to Harry.

"Stop." He whispered. He pulled Harry back a few steps. Harry was practically seeing red, but he kept his mouth shut.

"You already know me, and Mal."

"We've met." Harry grunted.

"This is Audrey, daughter of Sleeping Beauty." He gestured to the girl to his right. "And this- wait." He frowned as he realized someone was missing.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry looked up and his eyes widened.

"You'll be late to your own funeral." Ben grinned back at her.

"Only the good die young, Ben, so I will live forever." She wore a yellow dress, the skirt falling to just below her knees, her long, light brown hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, a total change from what Harry was use to but it was undeniably-

"Echo?" He couldn't stop himself from saying it. She looked at him, confused.

"Excuse me?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"This is my sister, Princess Adalie." Ben introduced her. Harry stared in shock, unable to talk.

"Sorry, I'm late." A man with curly blonde hair appeared behind Echo- Adalie.

"And what were you two up to?" Audrey asked with a teasing grin.

"I slept in. Prince Charming, who knows?" Adalie shrugged.

"I was trying to find my favorite tie clip." The boy answered. Harry noted that he didn't have a tie clip on.

"Guys, we're in the middle of something." Ben reminded them. "Chad, Adalie, this is Scyla, Frankie, Gil, Martha and Harry." Ben gestured to each of them in turn.

"Right, you're the one who kidnapped my brother, aren't you?" Adalie accused, placing her hands on her slim hips. Harry had a flashback of the night before, her on top of him, his fingers digging into those same hips.

"I apparently nabbed the wrong royal." He looked her up and down. Echo had a lot of money. She'd been able to throw it around whenever necessary. She had connections, connections that had made no sense before but now…

"Yeah, that's gross." She looked him up and down as well, turning to Ben. "Are we done? You don't need me to show them around this time."

"But whatever will we do without your sparkling personality?" Mal asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. Come on Chad, I'm bored. Entertain me." She demanded.

"And how should I do that?" He asked with a bright grin.

"Just talk, eventually something amusing will come out." She replied.

"Aww thanks babe." Chad cooed not getting it.

"Babe?" Harry looked to Ben, who was making a face.

"Adalie and Chad are dating." He informed Harry. When Harry found out about Ginny, he hadn't cared but hearing that Echo- Adalie… whatever her name is, it felt like a punch to the chest. "Well, let's get to the tour, I'm sure you will all find the castle quite accommodating."

* * *

 **A/N - If you were ever curious as to what my OC's looked like, I have links in my bio to pictures. Take a look if you'd like. Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

"There's no way that's her, Harry, Echo had a mask." Gil insisted as the two boys were unpacking in their room.

"Masks come off, you idiot." Harry sighed, dumping his bag on the bed. He wanted to go find her, to ask her about it but he knew Echo, he knew that if he confronted her, he wouldn't get the response he wanted. He'd have to wait for her to come to him and he was sure she would. After all they were in Auradon, there was so much more to take out here. He just had to wait and she would come to them.

"When did Ben say dinner was? I'm starving. Do you think they'll have hot dogs?"

"I don't know Gil, but I do know if you don't shut up you'll be sleeping in the hall." Harry warned. Gil stopped and frowned,

"Do you think my mom is okay?" He asked. "They took my brothers already, then they took me… How is she going to eat?"

"Your dad is still there, Gil, he'll take care of her." Harry sighed. Gil had always been worried about his mother even though she treated him like trash.

"Promise?"

"No, I can't promise, but I'd bet on it." Harry answered. Gil thought a moment then nodded, that would work for him. The two boys finished unpacking, basically throwing their stuff all over the room, and then went looking for food.

The dining hall was huge, with tables all over. It was definitely big enough for all the Villain Kids, which they'd been informed would now be called Isle Kids, and the Auradon Kids. In the middle there was a large table, already taken. Chad sat tall, eating his dinner, to his left sat Adalie and on the other side of Adalie sat Audrey.

Gil bounded over to the table, smiling like an idiot.

"Echo!" He greeted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Audrey asked.

"Not you." Gil shook his head, looking over to Adalie.

"I'm sorry, what?" Adalie mimicked Audrey.

"Echo." Gil repeated.

"Am I suppose to know what that means?" Adalie looked over Gil's shoulder to Harry, who'd rushed over.

"Sorry, he's had a bit of a stroke, come on Gil." Harry used his hook to grab Gil by the front of his shirt and drag him away.

"You're not suppose to have weapons." Chad called after them.

"She will come to us when the time is right." Harry growled to Gil. "Did we ever get to go looking for Echo or did she come to us?" He asked.

"Oh!" Gil gasped, realizing his mistake. "Right, I forgot." The two boys got in line, Gil loading up his plate with food. Harry got less, it wasn't as fun, a meal that he got for free, as opposed to a meal he got for free after terrorizing the person who owned the restaurant. He took a seat at an empty table and Gil sat with him. Harry's eyes remained glued to Adalie, there was such a difference between this girl and the Echo he knew. The dress was a modest cut, showing very little cleavage but her collarbone was on full display. Harry could see, under a dusting of make up, the faint outline of hickey he'd left the night before. He was strangely satisfied by that. The skirt was long enough to cover the stab wound but he knew that it was there.

Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that this girl was Echo.

"So what are we going to do?" Gil asked, he'd already eaten half his meal before Harry had even taken a bite. Harry put down the hook and picked up his fork.

"We're going to wait, again." He sighed, he'd never been a patient man and this was going to actually kill him, he was sure of it.

"Harry, Gil." Evie walked over to their table with a clipboard in her arm. "Here, I have your class schedules here."

"Where is history of evil?" Gil asked. "And advanced badness? That's the only advanced class I had."

"What's this how to be good class?" Harry looked up at Evie.

"Remedial Goodness 101 and it's a requirement for everyone coming from the Isle. Mal, Jay, Carlos and I took it as well." she shrugged.

"Apparently it works." Harry looked Evie up and down. She wasn't dressed exactly like an Auradon princess but her clothes were definitely less edgy than the ones found on the Isle. Harry still wore what he'd been dragged out of his ship in, with the addition of a white shirt. Gil looked just as ragged.

"It does, actually, Hopefully You'll get to experience it." Evie nodded. "It feels good to be good."

"Seeing as your idea of good got me ripped from my home and tossed in this pile of ice cream colored vomit that you all call a school, I'll stick to being bad." Harry answered. Evie's smile dropped and she rolled her eyes.

"Then you'll end up back on the Isle. Ben is bringing everyone over but that doesn't mean you have a free pass to do whatever you want. Anyone who breaks the rules and reveals themselves to be a villain at heart will end up back on the Isle."

"And what of the people around here who never were on the Isle?"

"What?" Evie's brow furrowed.

"The royals who turn out to be evil. Will they end up on the Isle?"

"I can only assume." Evie answered. "Jane wasn't when she stole the wand but really she was just hurt so… it all depends on what is in the person's heart." She nodded and held her clipboard to her chest. "Just give the school a shot, okay? It's a pretty great place. And the food is awesome." she said the last part to Gil, who was just about done inhaling his dinner.

"It's good." He agreed around a mouthful of food. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye Evie." He dismissed the girl. Evie sighed and walked away.

"Evie is kind of cute." Gil noted, after swallowing the food.

"Great, ask her on a date next time you see her. Maybe you can get a couple in before we go back to the Isle."

"We're going back to the Isle?" Gil asked.

"Of course. We were born bad, Gil. This isn't a place for us but… while we're here. I'm sure we're going to have a bit of fun." He looked back at Adalie, at his Echo, confident that she had a plan for them.

* * *

 **A/N didn't mean to skip posting yesterday, but I got busy at work and it just escaped my mind. Anyway, here is another chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was losing faith that Adalie had a plan for them. It had been nearly a month and she hadn't so much as looked at them for more than a moment. And when she did, she seemed very annoyed that she had to do so. Harry sat out in the courtyard, watching Adalie as she held court over her friend group, cuddled up against… Chad. Her boyfriend. The man made him want to gag. Chad was the epitome of everything that was wrong with Auradon. He was stupid, pompous, his smile was fake and his clothes were expensive, but most of all, he had Adalie.

"She still hasn't come to me." Gil informed Harry, plopping down next to him. "I thought she was going to have a plan for us. You said-"

"I know what I said." Harry snapped. He was losing patience. Echo always said she would let them in with the time is right, but he was starting to think the time would never be right. Maybe she felt defeated after the fight, after losing their stock and now that all three of them were stuck on the mainland, it made taking over the Isle more difficult but he didn't doubt that if anyone could take care of it, work around this problem, she could.

"Maybe she just needs a little push." Gil offered, looking to his friend. "Something to let her know that we still believe in the mission. That we don't want to stay here forever."

"I thought you did want to stay here." Harry commented. Gil shook his head.

"Not if you and Echo are over there." He shrugged. Harry looked thoughtful, maybe a little push wouldn't hurt. He was jostled from his thoughts when a group of boys, Auradon boys, came running by, one of them grabbing Harry's hook, which he'd left sitting in the grass next to him. Harry jumped up.

"Give it back." He ordered the boys. One of them, the one holding the hook, laughed.

"No Weapons on campus, Hook. Fairy Godmother's orders." He taunted. "Guess that means this is mine now." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"You either hand it back or I take it back, and if I have to take it back, I intend on taking a few of your teeth with me." He warned. Gil stood up next to him, cracking his knuckles, half the time Gil didn't have to do anything, he just looked intimidating.

"Then you'll be sent back to the Isle." The boy threatened, his brave face starting to slip.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Aden, give Hook back his toy." Adalie walked up to the group, placing her hands on her hips.

"No wea-"

"Stealing is also considered taboo around here, Aden." The son of Aladdin paused, looking at the princess.

"But he-"

"Did I ask?" She cocked her head to the side, but never dropped her smile. "Give him back the hook. If Fairy Godmother has an issue with him having it, she will be the one to come take it. I thank you for your never ending vigilance in keeping the school grounds safe but this time, let it go." Aden seemed to think about it then sighed, handing it over.

"Here." He muttered.

"You're so good at this diplomacy thing, babe." Chad complemented Adalie. She just smiled brighter and took his hand.

"Of course, I have to be." She replied, turning to walk away.

"Ec- Adalie." Harry called, Adalie stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Thank you." He looked her up and down slowly. He saw her bristle, straightening up and smoothing the bodice of her dress.

"You're welcome, I don't care much for bullies." She said the words, looking to Aden, who looked down to his feet. Harry watched as Adalie walked away, her friends all following behind her like she was a god they wanted nothing more than to worship.

"I thought we were suppose to wait for her to come to us." Gil looked confused as Harry paced the room, his heavy boots thunking on the wood floor. He had gotten complaints from the people in the room under theirs, it made him stomp more, and harder.

"That was a great plan a month ago. Every minute we're stuck here is more ground Ratcliffe claims."

"Echo doesn't seem to care." Gil shrugged.

"Maybe she just needs a reminder. Maybe after being knocked down the way she was she's lost her edge and we need to bring it back." Harry reasoned. Gill frowned, looking to the books in his lap.

"So we're going to remind her?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"How? I can go get someone for her to threaten, or stab."

"We still don't know that she stabbed anyone." Harry pointed out. He was pretty sure she had, but she hadn't said outright that she did it and he knew when it came to Echo… if she didn't say it out right it wasn't best to assume.

So he continued his tirade of assumptions about what to do about her.

Finally he concocted a plan. He wasn't much of a planner but he had a feeling this one was going to work. It had to he couldn't take it if he had to keep playing good on the mainland.

Gym class was one of the few classes he liked. He got in a lot of trouble for being too rough but honestly they shouldn't be playing if they couldn't take the heat. Today the teacher was… busy. Trying to figure out who had let the air out of his tires. And for the first class of the day that meant they were just kind of hanging out waiting for either their teacher or a sub to show up.

Jay and the other Swords and Shields members were practicing, which meant there was a pretty hefty collection of practice swords in the room. Harry wandered over, his eyes trailing around the room. There were a few Isle kids standing off to the side, Other kids were standing around the gym and in a cluster near the bleachers stood Adalie and her crew. Audrey was there was well as two girls he'd found out were called Jane and Lonnie. Adalie was, conveniently at the front of the group with her back to him as they talked about thrones or crowns or something Harry could only assume was equally as unimportant.

Harry eyed the swords, picking out two good ones, his gaze flicked over to Gil who was waiting by the actual practice, in case Prince Charming got any ideas. Harry grabbed the two he'd picked.

"Adalie." He called out. She turned at the sound of her name automatically. He threw the sword and her reflexes kicked in. Her hand shooting out to catch it. She barely had time to process what happened before he was running at her. She adjusted her hold on the weapon, bringing it up to defend herself just in time, she shoved him away, and Harry could see the fire in her eyes. Audrey screamed and ran back, Jane following her, though Lonnie looked ready to protect Adalie. Harry struck again and Adalie blocked it, She set her jaw and attacked him this time.

This was the girl he knew. She was light on her feet, matching him blow for blow, there were shouts of worry and fear as the Princess of Auradon fought against the Dreaded Pirate Harry Hook. At least that's what he was assuming they called him.

Harry backed her up to the wall, their swords crossing.

"I did so miss this, Love." He informed her, his voice low.

"You're as crazy as they say." She growled, She brought her leg up, he foot catching him right under the breast bone, kicking him away from her. His eyes widened and he coughed, gagging a little as the air was ripped from his lung. Adalie took the chance, her sword sliding under his chin, forcing him to stand upright. "You should know better, Hook." Despite the words, and the pain, his eyes brightened. That was his Echo. Before he could celebrate it, her fist came flying at him, knocking him in the face, sending him to the floor.

Harry grunted as he hit the ground, covering his eye with one hand. He gripped the sword, tangling his legs with her, bringing her down to the floor with him. She let out a soft grunt of her own as her body bounced on the hard gym floor but she didn't let it stop her, She bashed his wrist with the hilt of her sword, sending his own sword flying from his grip and she wrapped her legs around his, rolling so she was sitting on his waist, the dull point of her practice sword against his throat.

She looked like the most deadly angel he'd ever seen, her chest heaving with every breath she took, a sheen of sweat over her forehead, her caramel hair hanging down around her face.

"What is going on here!?" They both stopped, looking up at the door where King Ben was staring at them with wide eyes.

"Just a little… rough housing." Adalie claimed. Ben ran over and helped her up.

"That… crazy man attacked your sister!" Chad exclaimed, walking up next to the prince. Gil helped Harry up from the floor, Harry's hand still on his eye.

"I notice you did nothing to save your woman." Harry's good eye narrowed at the prince

"Harry-"

"It was nothing, Ben." Adalie interrupted her brother. "I had mentioned to Harry that I worked with Cogsworth and Lumiere in sword work. He wanted to see what I could do. I didn't know he planned on surprising me with a demonstration but I am okay. Bruised but honestly, he's worse off than I am." She gestured to his split lip and black eye whereas she mostly just looked ruffled.

"When were you talking to… him?" Audrey asked, disgust evident in her voice.

"Part of this program is in integrate the Isle kids ino Auradon life, Audrey. I am doing my part to bring the King's proclamation to fruition." Adalie looked to Audrey, Harry noted a new irritation to her voice that he hadn't heard before when she would speak to Audrey. "You don't want the King's order to fail, do you?" She asked.

"I- Of course not, Ben I-"

"It doesn't matter." Adalie interrupted her. "Gil, take Harry to the infirmary. Harry, I hope you feel better." She claimed, though he could see by the look on her fact she hoped he would suffer for a while. Harry gave her a nod.

"I can get to the infirmary by myself." He brushed Gil off as he tried to help, storming out of the gym, a smile plastered to his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Gil and Harry had never had anyone come and visit their dorm. The two boys had redecorated the room to better suit their styles, Fishing nets were hung on the walls, the blinds drawn to make the room darker. It was exactly what they wanted, well… almost. Gil was still trying to get the beds replaced with hammocks. Harry was happy with his bed and he wasn't about to give it up for a bit of netting hanging from the ceiling. Harry was laying on that bed when the door slammed open.

The young man jumped up, relaxing for a moment when he saw it was Adelie. That relaxation lasted all of two seconds as she stormed across the room, shoving him back.

"What the hell-"

"What the hell was that?" She asked, her voice a growl. "Shut the door, Gil." Gil jumped up and ran to do as she said.

"What was what?" Harry tried to look innocent but he was sure he was failing. The look on Adelie's face told him he was right.

"That stunt in gym class today."

"I had to do something to bring out Echo." Harry propped himself up on his elbows, watching her.

"I don't know what-" Harry cut off her denial by grabbing her arm. He pulled her to the bed, rolling them over so he was on top of her. The man pushed up the skirt of her dress just to reveal the ugly scar on her thigh.

"Where'd you get that, your highness?" He asked. Adelie shoved him off and got up, smoothing her dress down.

"Put your hands on me like that again and I might just let the royal guard cut you to pieces like they wanted."

"You would not, you'd rather cut me to pieces yourself." Harry argued. "We're tired of waiting around. We want-"

"I didn't ask what you want, Hook." Adelie snapped. She glanced back to Gil, who was watching them with wide eyes.

"Don't let her out of the room, Gil." Harry ordered.

"I'm not leaving." Adelie placed her hands on her hips. "Fine. I was going to wait a little longer but since children can't seem to wait-"

"It's been over a month."

"I am well aware of that, Harry." Adelie glared at him.

"I thought after the fire-"

"Thinking isn't your forte." She reminded him. "I gave Ratcliffe the idea to set the warehouse on fire."

"You did what?" Harry jumped up.

"I knew you and Gil would be coming here when you did. I sit in on his meetings all the time and when he mentioned finally bringing you guys here I knew I had to do something. I couldn't leave the building there without anyone to keep an eye on it, so I leaked the location, gave them the idea to burn that mother fucker down." There was an odd disconnect, Princess Adelie with the mouth of Echo. "Ratcliffe and his men thought it was his idea all along, so I had to get revenge."

"You shot my dad."

"Your dad was about to run you through with a sword."

"But he-"

"Is alive. He's still recovering from the gunshot but he's alive. And still a worm." She shrugged. "Anyway, after they attacked my warehouse, I used my connections here to cut off the sugar supply to the Isle. I made sure everyone knew it was me, made sure they knew that it was because of Ratcliffe. He's been in hell the past several weeks. The people want their sugar back."

"How long will they go without it?"

"I'll have to fix it soon, before Ben notices the complaints. But first I'll demand a public apology from Ratcliffe." She shrugged.

"Then what?" Gil asked, pushing away from the door. Adelie quirked an eyebrow.

"You'll know when I tell you." She answered.

"So this whole time, you were the Princess of Auradon?"

"Yes."

"I farted in front of you." Gil looked mildly horrified.

"Yes." She repeated, turning to the door. "Since you two apparently can't entertain yourselves, I will see about coming up with some way to keep you from blowing everything I've worked for." She opened the door and walked out, a moment later, Harry ran after her.

"You have more to answer for." He reminded her. The hall was deserted, which he was sure was the only reason why she didn't turn and hit him.

"I don't have to answer for anything." She informed him.

"Yeah? We'll see what your boyfriend says about that." Harry threatened. That got her to stop. She whirled, settling her glare at him.

"My boyfriend wouldn't believe a word out of your mouth."

"When I can describe, in detail, what you look like naked he might."

"Oh please, he's so busy looking in the mirror he doesn't know what I look like on a normal day." Adelie rolled her eyes.

"He sounds like a winner."

"He doesn't need to be a winner. He's a prince and an idiot." Adelie quirked an eyebrow at him. "His job is to look pretty and try to not lose yet another phone. I'm a princess, it's basically required that I have a royal by my side. It keeps people from looking too closely at what I'm doing. If I stay out too late, they all assume I'm with Chad. If I come home looking mildly disheveled after a fight with four thugs, people assume it's from a romp with my boyfriend and no one wants to ask about that."

"And when the expectation turns to marriage?" He asked.

"When that happens, I'll be on the Isle, ruling over it with an iron fist." She answered simply. "Chad is a placeholder. He's annoying but he's temporary."

"And what am I?"

"A loyal minion who knows that if he keeps his mouth shut and does what he's told, he will reap the benefits for years to come."

"And the night before we were brought here?"

Adelie paused, looking at a loss for the first time.

"I'm not sure what that was yet. Either a choice or a lapse in judgement." She admitted.

"Let me know when you decide." Harry smirked. Adelie rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving him alone.

* * *

A/N - Slowly but surely working my way through all these stories. Also I'm a monster and this story just keeps growing and growing. It went from being a duology and now I'm mentally planning this duology, a series of short stories and then a spin off sequel series/duology. I've been getting a lot of follows/likes on all my stories and I just wanted to say thank you guys so much. When I open my e-mail to a message from Fanfiction dot net I get so excited. So really, thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where are you going?" Chad rolled over in bed as Adalie got up.

"I have a busy day, babe." Adalie replied, going to look in Chad's mirror, she picked up his brush and ran it through her long honey blonde locks. Chad pouted and sat up on his elbows.

"Doing what?"

"Ben has a council meeting today that I'm going to be sitting in on, then I'm meeting your mother to finish planning your party, then I'm booked all afternoon." She shrugged, she turned and gathered her clothes, starting to re-dress.

"That sounds boring." Chad informed her. "So… you're going to be busy all afternoon?" He asked. Adalie glanced back at him over her shoulder as she stepped into her dress, sliding it up over her hips.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"No reason." Chad answered quickly. He leaned back against his pillows, looking pretty happy. Adalie zipped up her dress and slipped her feet into her heels before walking over, leaning down to kiss him.

"I'll see you later baby." She chirped, going for the door.

"Tomorrow." He corrected.

"Tomorrow." She confirmed, walking out of the room. She waited until the door closed behind her to roll her eyes. Of all the idiot princes to stick herself with she went with the dumbest. She headed for her own chambers to change into a clean dress before hurrying to the meeting hall. She'd been the note taker for Ben's meetings for months now. She did a great job of it, detailing everything that happened. It was a great excuse to sit in on the meetings and while she wrote down simple things like the complaints the mice had, or when Sebastian came in to propose a larger dock outside the school, in her mind she was taking different notes. She was noting temperaments. She was remembering every complaint they had because she knew someday she could use that to her advantage.

"Good morning, Addy." Ben greeted his sister. The only person on the planet who could call her that and not end up murdered.

"Good morning, Ben." She returned, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She took her spot next to him.

"You didn't come to your room last night." He glanced at her. She blushed and looked down, as if embarrassed. In reality Adalie wasn't ashamed of what she did, but as a princess she was suppose to be private about all matters of the bedroom. "Right- nevermind." He quickly looked down at his papers, dropping the subject.

Slowly the room began to fill with the members of the council, mostly they found themselves looking at the representatives of the royals. Cinderella's mice, the Genie, Sleepy and Grumpy. It was a pretty typical meeting, nothing new or interesting going on in the kingdom. The meeting adjourned early and Adalie closed her notes, stashing them in the bag she always brought with her to meetings.

"Al and Jasmine wanted to come, but there was an art auction in Agrabah." Genie was explaining to Ben.

"Oh?" Ben asked, Adalie paused, walking over to listen.

"Yeah, they had a pretty big painting going up for auction it was painted by one of Agrabah's most famous artists, it's worth quite a bit but it will complete the collection the Salton started years ago." Genie shrugged.

"Well I hope they can make it to the next one. It's always good to see you, Genie." Adalie smiled sweetly at the large blue man. Genie grinned back and a moment later excused himself and vanished.

"Want to go to lunch?" Ben asked his sister.

"I'd love to, but I have to go with Cinderella, we're almost done planning Chad's 18th birthday."

"Oh yeah, that's coming up." Ben realized. "What are you guys planning?"

"A big party at the Charming Castle." She answered. "Music, anybody who's anybody will be there."

"Are you inviting people from school?"

"The usuals, Audrey, Lonnie, You. You can bring Mal."

"Are you inviting any Villain Kids?" Ben asked.

"I don't think so, no." Adalie looked up at him. "It's Chad's birthday, Ben. And he's not exactly friends with any of them. You can throw a party next month and invite everyone." She reached out to pat his shoulder. "I'll see you later, brother dear." Ben sighed.

"See you later." He waved as she hurried out of the room.

Cinderella wasn't the most fun person in the world to share a meal with. She liked to bring back treats for the mice, thus the meal was half meal and half playing look out while she snuck free bread into her bag. After Cinderella had managed to stuff a nearly full basket of bread into her purse, the two began discussing the party.

"I already hired the footmen-"

"Valets."

"To move the carriages"

"Cars, maybe limos if people are feeling fancy." Adalie picked up her tea and took a sip. "I contacted the caterer and everything is on track. I also ordered the cake for him. It's going to be beautiful." She promised, her smile bright as if this was exciting to her. In reality she couldn't think of anyplace she wanted to be less in that moment.

"Will your brother be bringing… her?" Cinderella asked.

"You mean your king? Yes, I assume he'll bring his girlfriend with him to the party. Relax, Mal is generally pretty well behaved, as long as she's not around her other VK friends."

"Who aren't invited." Cinderella nodded.

"Right." Adalie picked up her tea again, taking a sip. She knew, for the most part, how terribly Cinderella had been treated as a child and teenager by her vile step mother. But this got boring, watching all the royals and their prejudice against the kids from the Isle. She put the tea down and glanced at the time. "Well, I have to run, but I will text you if I have any questions. And if you need anything or any more help don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, darling, you've been a life saver- oh! Do you think your father will have a problem with us serving champagne for the toast?"

"I don't think anyone will object to a single glass of champagne for each guest, as long as they're of age." Adalie smiled sweetly. It was a practiced smile, one she could put on with ease. No one could see that behind that smile she was always plotting, planning.

"Oh! I have to get going too!" Cinderella jumped up. "I nearly forgot about the delivery men coming with Chad's presents. I have to show them where to take them. And I might have gotten a few jewels for myself."

"Well while you're shopping, it only makes sense to treat yourself as well, right?" Adalie asked.

"Exactly. I will talk to you later dear." Cinderella patted the young woman's arm and rushed off. Adalie followed soon after, making her way back to the school, her day wasn't quite over yet.

Earlier that morning Adalie had delivered a message to a certain hook wielding pirate, telling him to meet her in her chambers at 6 on the dot. Sure enough just as the hand ticked over, she heard the knock. She walked over to open the door, letting him in.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Harry asked, doing a little twirl as he walked into the room.

"Don't be dramatic, Hook." Adalie rolled her eyes, closing the door and walking further into the room. Harry followed, looking around the room, his eyes settling on a very familiar mask hanging up on the wall.

"Where did it come from?" He asked, nodding at the mask. "I thought it was molded to your face the first time I saw it."

"I found it." She answered. "In a store room at home."

"This isn't your home?"

"This is a school, Harry. My family has their own Castle, the one my father grew up in, was cursed in, the one my mother was trapped in until her love saved them both." She made a face. "My father use to throw elaborate parties, before he was cursed, and I assume it was meant to be an extra mask for anyone who came without one. The ribbons just happen to match my hair perfectly." Adalie looked away from the mask and to Harry.

"So why did you call me here?"

"I wanted to invite you to a party."

"A party?"

"Chad is celebrating his birthday this weekend." She grabbed an invitation from her desk and brought it over, holding it out to him. It was pale blue with gold edging, the words in metallic gold.

"You want me to go to your boyfriend's birthday party."

"Yes." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Problem with that?" She asked.

"It's… weird."

"I know it's been a while, Hook but surely you remember, I don't do anything without a reason." She stepped closer to him and he stood his ground, watching her. "Come to the party."

"And will they think I'm crashing? I'm not exactly inconspicuous." Harry reminded her.

"No, that invitation has your name on it. I've got it taken care of. Just show up, enjoy the festivities." She shrugged.

"Is Gil invited?"

"No."

"So it's just going to be you and me?" he asked, moving closer, their bodies barely an inch from touching

"And my boyfriend, as well as a couple hundred of his closest friends and family."

"You make it sound so intimate." Harry grinned down at her. Adalie quirked an eyebrow.

"That's all I call you here for, you're free to leave."

"And if I'm not ready to leave?"

"Then you're going to need a reason to stay in my room. I don't care for unnecessary clutter."

"Anyone ever tell you that you are terrible at flirting?"

"You're assuming I'm flirt-" Harry cut Adalie off by kissing her, his hands moved down to her waist, holding her close. Adalie kissed him back, pressing her body against his. Harry easily lifted the woman, carrying her to the bed. At least this time he knew she couldn't sneak out after.


	13. Chapter 13

The Charmings were nothing if not extravagant. That much was obvious. As the limos rolled up the doors were opened by impeccably dressed footmen. Ben wasn't sure that they weren't once mice as there seemed to be a never ending supply of them. The party was being held at Charming Castle, and the palace was beautifully decorated. Blue and gold everywhere, not unlike the Beast's royal colors, but they had yellow, instead of gold.

The footman held out his hand to help Mal out of the car and the purple haired woman took Ben's arm.

"This looks… exactly how I imagined it would actually." Mal didn't look particularly impressed by it either. Ben laughed and led her towards the door.

"Just wait, it gets worse."

And indeed it did, as they walked into the great entrance hall they were greeted by a giant portrait of Chad. He was in the middle on either side of him were giant portraits of his parents.

"Are those there-"

"Year round? Yes, yes they are. My dad may have a statue of himself in the school courtyard, but compared to this…"

"It's still wildly egotistical." The pair turned to see Adalie standing there. She'd traded her normal yellow dresses for one in pale blue.

"Dad? Egotistical? Never." Ben grinned, letting go of his girlfriend to hug his sister. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, of course, there are going to be a million pictures tonight, I have to make sure I look good." As per tradition, Ben had his crown and as the princess, Adalie had a tiara.

"Where is the birthday boy?" Mal asked.

"He's still getting ready, he should be down here soon." Adalie answered. "There is punch, food, help yourself. Chad will no doubt want to make a grand entrance when everyone gets here." She giggled and walked away from the pair. Mal and Ben went around to the food table, looking over the options. Ben was reaching for a meatball when Mal smacked his arm.

"What?" He looked at her. Mal was pointing and Ben followed her line of vision, his heart sinking. Audrey was sneaking down the stairs, fixing her hair, looking more than a little flushed.

"Maybe it's not-"

"Dammit Chad." Ben muttered, he knew something like this was going to happen, it was going to crush Adalie. He looked over to his sister, who was talking with a group of people. She looked so happy. "I have to tell her."

"You do." Mal agreed. "But not tonight." She reached for his hand. "Just let it go tonight and tomorrow… it can be dealt with."

"I'm going to rip him to pieces." Ben growled.

"That can wait for tomorrow too." Mal assured him. Ben nodded, picking up the meatball, he ate it in one, semi-violent bite.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your attention please." At the top of the stairs, one of the footmen stood, holding an old fashioned scroll. "It is my honor to present: The birthday boy, Chad Phineas Charming."

"Phineas?" Mal looked up at Ben.

"Royals like dumb middle names." Ben shrugged. Chad appeared behind the footman, his own crown on his head, it was more of a show piece than anything.

"Thank you all for coming to my party." He'd been told to say that. Chad began to descend the stairs when people started whispering. He assumed it was because of his entrance, and his particularly smart suit. However halfway down he realized that wasn't the case. The crowd began to part and Harry Hook swaggered his way to the front.

"Some party, looks more like a mob." He commented. The man's eyeliner was, as usual, slightly smudged, his eyes a little crazed. Chad's eyes narrowed and he practically ran the rest of the way down.

"What are you doing here?" Chad hissed. Harry held up, between two dirty fingers, an invitation.

"And who did you steal that from?" Audrey appeared next to him, along with Ben and Mal.

"No on. I gave it to him." Adalie popped up behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder, physically moving him back from the others. "I thought about our conversation, Ben, and I realized it wasn't right to not include the kids from the Isle, so… I sent out a few invitations."

"How many?" Chad asked, his face going pale. Adalie shrugged.

"Maybe ten. I don't know if anyone else is going to show up, but, we want them to feel like a part of our world, so inviting them to the best party of the year only seems right, doesn't it?" She asked, her eyes turning on the other four.

"Exactly." Ben smiled at his sister.

"Harry, Punch and food are on the table, we'll be starting the music soon so we can dance and then we'll be having dinner in about an hour. You'll find a place card with your name on it." She smiled sweetly and held her hand out to Chad. "Come on, baby, you need to do your rounds." Chad hesitated, his eyes still on Harry but eventually he took his girlfriend's hand, letting himself be led towards a group of people. "Relax, Chad, it's still your night, and this looks good. It makes it look like you're really embracing the King's proclamation. You don't want it to look like you're defying the king, do you?"

"Well… no…"

"Harry is harmless, he's going to eat too much, drink too much and then go back to the school."

"And the others?"

"Do you think I would do anything to try and ruin the party I worked so hard to plan?" Adalie stopped and looked up at him. Chad sighed.

"No, I guess not." He relented. "Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome." Adalie nodded and Chad leaned down to kiss her, his blue eyes trailing over to Harry, who still stood with Ben and Mal, all three of them watching the pair intently. Chad broke the kiss and took her hand, walking away from their prying eyes.

It wasn't long after that, the DJ started the music, people moving towards the dance floor to start dancing. It was a mix of their parents' favorites, slower songs that required a waltz step to dance to, and more modern music that the kids were more into. Harry walked up to the birthday boy and Adalie.

"My I have this dance, Lass?" He asked, holding his hand out to her. Chad looked at the other man with disgust.

"Of course not." He wrapped an arm around Adalie, who shrugged him off.

"Sure." She reached out and took his hand, letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"What in the world has gotten into her?" Audrey stepped up to Chad's side.

"Who knows." Chad sighed, watching as Harry and Adalie danced.

The two moved together fluidly. The song was a more modern one, which worked out well for Harry, as he didn't know how to dance a waltz. Harry's chest was pressed against Adalie's back, his hand on her waist as they danced.

Everyone, after a bit of dancing, went to look for their tables as it was announced that dinner was served. There was a big table at the front of the room, meant for Chad, Adalie, Ben, Mal, Audrey and Chad's parents. Belle and Adam had seats at that table as well. The rest of the tables were set up perpendicular to that table, and they'd been very careful to make sure everyone seated wasn't going to be near someone they had a problem with. Harry was at one of the middle tables, right where Chad could see him.

The food was served, each plate was huge and overflowing with each of Chad's favorite dishes. He grinned and began to dig in, not waiting to make sure everyone else was served first. When finally everyone had their plates, Adalie picked up her fork and started to pick at her food. A glance down the table told her that Audrey was doing the same. A glance the other direction showed Cinderella eating a bit more than the two of them, and Belle ate even more than her, but none of them were digging in the way the men were.

Being a princess, or queen, wasn't a lot of fun. Soon enough the food was all removed from the tables after everyone was done, and the servers brought out the champagne, one glass for each guest. When the last one had been put down, Adalie stood.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention." She called out. Everyone quieted down, turning to look at the girl. "I wanted to begin by thanking you all for being here to celebrate my darling boyfriend's birthday." She looked down at Chad with a bright smile. He smiled back at her, straightening up a little. "I've been hinting to Chad that I have a surprise for him and… he's been driving me crazy trying to figure out what it is."

She paused and the crowd let out a little laugh.

"Well, I think it's finally time to reveal my surprise." She grinned at them then turned her attention to Chad. "Chad, baby, I know you've been fucking Audrey behind my back." Audrey choked on air, coughing as she looked at Adalie with wide eyes. "But it's okay." Adalie nodded. "Because, you see, I've been fucking Harry behind yours." She gestured to the table and Harry held up his glass.

"Cheers!" He declared. He could see the horrified looks on the faces of everyone at the table, except Mal, who looked like it was her birthday now.

"But you see, what isn't okay is that I know about your other plan. To humiliate me at the Winter ball." Adalie's honey brown eyes hardened and she picked up her glass. "Here's to you, Chad, Happy birthday." She took a small sip of the champagne. "And here's to me, because I never have to fake another orgasm in your bed again." instead of taking a sip, she turned the glass over, spilling the contents into Chad's lap. He cried out and went to jump up. Adalie tossed the glass over her shoulder and it shattered when it hit the ground. She walked around the table, moving down the aisle.

"Harry." She snapped her fingers and he jumped up, downing his champagne before running after her, walking out the doors and out of Cinderella's castle.


	14. Chapter 14

"That was amazing." Harry ran after her. Adalie walked past the front gates and turned the corner, Harry hot on her heels. "The best speech I think I've ever heard. Now let's say you and I go back to your dorm and-"

"Hands off, Hook." Adalie ordered. Harry pouted and stepped back from her, his hands in the air. "We're not done yet. Gil." She called out. Gil popped up from behind some bushes. "Did you do what I told you to do?" She asked.

"I did." Gil nodded happily.

"Good, Meet me back here in two hours." She looked at the two young men. "Wear something you can move in. You guys wanted some excitement, well you're going to get it." She turned to go.

"Wait- where are you going?" Harry called after her.

"I just announced in front of a room full of people that I've been having sex with you, Harry. There are going to be consequences and knowing my dad, they will be loud consequences." She looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" Adalie sat silently in her room while her father paced, rage evident on his face.

"I was thinking that I couldn't pass up a golden opportunity to teach Chad a valuable lesson about lying."

"That speech was out of line, young lady. If you had a problem with Chad-"

"I didn't have a problem with Chad, I had a problem with him cheating and plotting against me-"

"You weren't exactly innocent from what I understand." Belle pointed out.

"I found out about Audrey and Chad… I was upset and happened to run into Harry. He was really nice and it just kind of happened." Adalie looked down at her lap, as if ashamed.

"Was this before or after he attacked you?" Ben asked.

"Wait- what?" Adam froze. Adalie narrowed her eyes at her brother, then glanced up to her dad.

"It wasn't an attack. Harry and I started talking about I told him about my lessons with Cogsworth and Lumiere. He was interested in seeing what all they taught me and surprised me with a duel." She shrugged. "I wasn't hurt and it really doesn't matter."

"That outburst was uncalled for, Adalie. If you like Harry… that's fine, but you should have done all this in private. Poor Cinderella was so upset. Some things are just meant to be private." Belle scolded her daughter.

Adalie sighed.

"I know but- I found out about their plan to humiliate me at the winter dance and… it hurt." She looked up at her mom with tears in her eyes. "Audrey is suppose to be my best friend, Chad… I loved him, and for them to do this to me. I was angry and hurt and I'm sorry." She wasn't sorry. Not even a little but if it got this conversation to end a little faster then so be it. Adam softened, seeing the tears.

"Don't cry, Ada." He walked over, wrapping his arms around her lightly. He kissed her head and sighed. "Go to bed. We will talk more about this later."

"And I want to have a talk with this Harry Hook." Belle added, standing up and smoothing her dress down. She walked over and kissed her daughter's head before walking out with her husband, leaving the Princess alone with her brother.

"Harry Hook? Really?"

"It's the accent." Adalie shrugged. Ben watched her as she got up and walked to the window.

"Adalie, be careful with him he's… not totally stable."

"I know." Adalie looked back at Ben, all signs of tears gone now. "I'm well aware of who Harry Hook is, and he's not perfect by any means… really he's as far from Auradon's idea of Perfect as one can get and I like that about him. I'm tired of guys like Chad who are handed everything without a second thought."

"Just be careful." Ben repeated, heading for the door. He walked out, leaving his sister alone. Adalie walked to the door, locking it behind him. Adalie went to her dressing table, taking a seat, she began to braid her long brown hair, tying it off at the end and wrapped it, carefully, into a bun on the back of her head. When that was done, she stood and went to her closet, trading out the expensive gown she'd worn for Chad's party for something more simple. Her usual style of dress, yellow, the skirts stopping just below her knees and slid her feet into a pair of tennis shoes. It didn't go together but it was necessary. She walked to her window and opened it, peeking her head out, she glanced both ways, then down, making sure no one was out there before she swung her body out the window, grabbing onto the vines that grew outside of the school. She carefully climbed down, something she'd been practicing for months now. She got to the bottom and quickly ran away from the school, moving as quickly as she could to avoid getting caught.

Gil, Harry and Adalie met back at that same bush from before, Adalie grabbing a bag that had been left there for her. Without a second thought she began to strip, unzipping her dress and dropping it. Gil turned bright red and quickly turned away, Harry watched, without shame. Adalie tugged on a pair of black pants and a white shirt, just like the ones she would wear on the Isle. She had her hair pulled back and when she tied on the mask, she added a piece of cloth that came up over the lower half of her face, covering her mouth and nose.

"People here will recognize me a lot easier than they did on the Isle." She shrugged at the look Harry gave her. She slid her hands into a pair of black gloves and stuffed her dress and everything into the bag.

"And where is our gear?" Harry asked.

"I brought my own, you bring yours." She shrugged. Gil held out a pair of gloves to Harry and slid his large hands into his own pair.

"She gave them to me." He added, nodding at Adalie, who rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." She walked them around the back of the castle grounds, the fence wasn't a difficult one to climb over.

"What about security?"

"There hasn't been any villainy in the kingdom since they tossed your parents on the Isle. Few people bother with security systems. The museum has one because of all the magical objects, better safe than sorry, but in the average home, nothing." It was ridiculous but that was how things worked in Auradon.

She led them to the side door, it was rarely used, originally meant for servants. But in the modern times, the servants just used the regular doors. However, earlier that day, Adalie had made sure that door was unlocked, so they could easily slip into the castle.

There was still a party going on, they could hear it in the front hall, luckily that wasn't where they were going. Adalie gestured for the boys to follow her as she headed for what was more important, the vaults.

That night, Cinderella and Chad had already gone to bed, Prince Henry went to check that all the gifts had been put in the proper place, one of them being a priceless art piece. Henry nodded, seeing it in its place, but when he turned to leave, he noticed something off.

One of the paintings, a nearly priceless piece, was gone.

* * *

 **A/N So let me start by saying thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I appreciate it so much and it really makes me want to write more, faster. I also really love the likes and reviews, I just get so excited whenever I get an e-mail alert from FF dot net.**

 **Second: I got the name Henry for Cinderella's husband from google, but it did also say his name could be Alto... I like Henry more so there.**


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone who had been to the party the night before knew this morning was going to be awkward. That was made even more obvious when, that morning, Chad and Audrey were holding court over the table where they usually sat with Adalie. However, any upper hand the pair thought they had was lost when the Princess walked into the cafeteria.

She held her head high, her back straight, as regal as ever. She didn't have a single hair out of place. She strode right past the table where she use to sit, past her so called friends and headed for the table where Harry sat, along with a group of Children from the Isle. She took the empty seat next to Harry, placing her bag on the table, and ignored the fact that everyone had gone silent. After a moment of silence a girl sitting across from them cleared her throat.

"Excuse you, this isn't your table, it's our table." She narrowed her eyes at the princess. Adalie simply quirked an eyebrow.

"My parents own the school. All of these are my tables." She argued.

"Listen princess. We don't want you here."

"Then move." Adalie shrugged. "I want to sit here, if you don't want to sit with me then you are free to go to any other table in the room. I don't care." Gil appeared behind her with a tray of food. When she was turned away, the girl's hand crept towards the princess's bag.

"Thank you Gil." Adalie grabbed the fork from the tray and as fast as a snake she turned, embedding the prongs of the fork in the wooden table, between two of the girl's fingers. Everyone at the table fell silent.

"How-"

"Keep your hands off my stuff." Adalie spoke slowly and clearly. The other girl pulled her hand back, staring up at the princess with wide, fearful eyes. Adalie yanked the fork out of the wood and took the tray from Gil, placing it on the table, over the mark.

"Adalie."

"What?" Adalie didn't look back at Chad and Audrey who were now standing behind her.

"Oh my god, all the royals are going to want our table now." Someone muttered. Harry shot them a dark look and they shut up.

"Can we talk?" Audrey asked. Adalie seemed to think about it a moment, cutting a slice out of her pancake and taking a bite. She chewed slowly, taking her time before picking up her napkin and wiping her lips. Finally she turned and stood.

"What?"

"In private?"

"No. What do you want?" Adalie placed her hands on her hips. She had about two inches on Audrey, but Chad was taller than them both, however, Adalie's eyes were trained down on her former best friend.

"What you did yesterday…" Audrey glanced around the room. "Why would you do that?"

"Why would you plot to humiliate me at the winter ball?" Adalie countered.

"We weren't-"

"You were. Don't play dumb Audrey, it's not a cute look. You and Chad were going to wait until they announced the Winter King and Queen, Chad was going to announce on stage that his one true love wasn't on stage with him, that he's in love with Princess Audrey and you were hoping to laugh as I suffered heartbreak and humiliation on stage."

"How did you know all-"

"Here's the thing you didn't factor in." Adalie continued, stepping closer to them. "I don't love you, Chad. I never had, I never would. You were simply a means to an end, and, I'm assuming, Audrey realized that too, and that's why she's here."

"What do you mean?" Chad frowned, looking from Adalie to Audrey.

"He's all yours, Audrey, Just remember, you'll never be enough to rule a kingdom, or even a castle. You don't have what it takes." Adalie shrugged. "But thank you both, because I don't have to pretend to like you anymore. I can finally stop smiling like an idiot every time Chad opens his mouth and more nonsense spouts out. Now, leave. My pancakes are getting cold and you two aren't worth eating lukewarm pancakes." She turned on her heel and went to sit back down, leaving a dumbfounded Chad and Audrey behind.

"What does she mean, a means to an end?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry about it, she doesn't mean anything." Audrey shook her head. Harry smiled happily when Adalie sat back down. "It was interesting though, last night, after the party, a very valuable painting went missing from the Charmings' Castle." Audrey pointed out. "The very night a villain kid is allowed into the castle, something very expensive goes missing."

"Is that an accusation, Audrey?" Adalie asked, turning her body back to face them again.

"It is."

"Well, I can assure you, Harry had nothing to do with it." She stood up again, walking right up to the daughter of Sleeping Beauty. By this point Ben had been alerted that something was going on and he made his way over to the table.

"The painting didn't just vanish, Adalie. Someone had to take it, where were you all night?" Audrey's eyes trailed over to Harry. Adalie glanced over at Ben, grabbing a napkin. She used it to wipe away some make up on her neck, revealing a hickey.

"He was with me." She answered. "I snuck out last night, after the fight and I went to the dorms." She shrugged, ignoring the look on Ben's face. Audrey paused, looking to the mark then to Harry. Harry glanced at her, last night, after they'd gone back to the dorms, she had kissed him, kept him out in the hall while Gil went into the room. The way she was moving… she'd wanted him to mark her neck. Of course, he had learned a while ago that everything Adalie did had an underlying reason behind it.

"What about him?" Chad nodded at Gil.

"Gil was with me." The girl who had protested Adalie sitting there before stood up. "We were studying." And Adalie knew that to be true, but that was before the heist had gone down.

"There is something going on here." Audrey pointed a finger at Harry. "And I'm going to figure out what it is."

"And I'm going to be queen of Auradon. You are out of your mind. Now, Gil, be a doll and get me some fresh pancakes." Gil jumped up and hurried over to the line while Ben led Audrey and Chad away. When he looked back at her over his shoulder Adalie knew that the conversation wasn't over, but for now, they were gone and she was getting new food. The Princess turned and went to sit down, yet again. Harry smiled at her, satisfied with what just happened.

"Still got a problem with her sitting here?" He asked. No one opened their mouths this time.


	16. Chapter 16

She was late. Harry sat at the table, his eyes trained on the door, waiting for Adalie to appear. Gil had already brought over a plate of pancakes for her, but she was no where to be seen. When breakfast was almost over, Harry got up and trailed over to the table where Adalie's brother, King Ben, sat. He grinned when the man flinched at the sight of him.

"Where's Adalie?" Harry asked, leaning against the table, between Mal and a dark haired girl who, he was informed, was named Lonnie.

"She's not here." Ben shrugged. "She didn't tell you?"

"Your sister is fond of her secrets. Where is she?"

"My father had business in Sherwood, Adalie went with him." Ben looked up at the man. "They left early this morning, they'll be back either late tonight or tomorrow morning. She likes to go on these trips. I'm surprised you don't know that."

"I don't think they do a lot of talking when they're alone." Carlos chuckled. Ben shot him a look.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, Puppy." Harry warned pointing at him. "Especially when it comes to Adalie." He snatched a sausage from Carlos's tray and walked back to his own table.

"Where-"

"She's away on business." Harry interrupted. "She'll be back tomorrow, but don't think that means you're free." His voice lowered. "The meeting is still on, my room, seven thirty." He looked around the table. Everyone nodded and then he sat, beginning to eat the pancakes that had been meant for their 'leader'.

A few days after Adalie started sitting with them, she had told Harry she wanted to bring more people into their group. They started with a couple of people, taking them to Snow White's castle for a heist. Then they added a few more before going back to Cinderella's castle. Now they were adding more, but she specified that this would be the last expansion for a while. Harry had been picking people himself, people he knew were loyal to coin. Finding someone who was loyal to people, but still willing to do what they were doing was damn near impossible. However, loyalty to the coin meant a lot when dealing with the Princess of Auradon. It was the one thing she didn't lack.

"But then who's in charge." One girl asked, Harry didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Me." He answered. "Who else would it be?" he asked.

"What makes you qualified-"

"I'm the first mate, Lass, I suggest you remember that." He snarled. The girl quieted down but didn't back away like she did when it was Adalie. Harry made a note that they needed to work on that.

Classes went as they normally did. It was odd, Harry felt like something should be different. Adalie wasn't there, they were missing a piece of every day life but the world went on as it always did. When he last class ended he went to his room to prepare for the meeting, Gil would bring him up some dinner. He stopped when he opened the door and one of the windows was open.

"You're back early." He commented.

"Turns out Robin isn't as hard to negotiate with as he use to be." Adalie stood up from the bed where she'd been sitting. "We got what we wanted and came back."

"You didn't mention you were leaving."

"No. I didn't."

"You don't think you should have warned me?"

"No." She answered simply, not giving him anything more than that. Adalie went to the mirror on the wall, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. She tied it up with a bit of yellow ribbon and smoothed her dress.

"I've picked our last recruits, they were at breakfast this morning."

"I'll meet them tonight. They're still coming?"

"Yes." Harry quickly confirmed. "Yvette tried to give some lip about it though. About who was in charge in your absence."

"Well that's not a problem, I'm here." Adalie shrugged.

"But if you hadn't been… who would have been in charge?"

"Why do you need someone in charge? If I'm not here, proceed as we normally do."

"I'm your first mate-"

"We're not on a ship, Harry." She quirked an eyebrow. "If one thinks that, when the leader is gone, they are in charge, it might inspire one to mutiny."

"I wouldn't mutiny against you, Echo." He snarled, angry that she would even think that he might do that to her.

"Why not? Power is intoxicating, and surely you know if I wasn't here-"

"I'm not a planner. If you weren't here, I would go to classes, I'd eventually get in a fight and get sent back to the Isle. I don't have any ideas of how to run a ring like this-"

"Good." Adalie nodded once. Harry frowned, pouting a bit before going to sit down, realizing he wasn't going to get what he wanted out of this conversation.

Everyone started to show up, taking their time. But no one was late. The first meeting someone had made that mistake and Adalie made sure it wasn't going to happen again.

When the last person walked in, right at seven thirty, Adalie stood up.

"I thought you weren't going to be here." Yvette spoke up.

"That's why you're not here to think." Adalie replied, looking to the blonde. "Not that it's your business, but my business wrapped up sooner than expected." She gave a shrug. "So here I am." She stood in the front of the room, every eye on her.

"The first piece of business is simple. When I am called away for any reason, Harry is in charge." She gestured to the young man, who sat up straighter, surprised. "Anyone that has a problem with that can bring it up to me. I will be more than happy to listen to, and shut down any complaints you have. Those of you that have been here can explain to the new kids why complaining does nothing around here." She placed her hands on her hips, every eye was on her and she loved it.

"In four weeks, Rapunzel is throwing a ball. It's to be a massive event and every royal in Auradon is invited. Including my family."

"What does this have to do with us?" A new kid spoke up. She turned to look at him and Yvette, of all people, quickly shushes him.

"Rapunzel was given a very… special gift at her wedding. One that would fetch a very, very high price on the black market. It's the ugliest, gaudiest thing I've ever seen in my life but damn if it isn't expensive."

"What is it?" Gil asked, excited.

"The Emerald Cabbage."

"The what?"

"Do you know the story of Rapunzel's birth? Her mother ate a ridiculous amount of stolen cabbage, Rapunzel was taken as payment. It was a tribute to that, and it's a big emerald that looks like, of all things, a cabbage. Again, it's ugly, but… that's what we're looking for."

"And it's in a month?"

"Yes. I am going to begin planning it tonight. By the time the ball starts all of us will be experts in Rapunzel's castle, the security systems and anyone that doesn't know the plan like the back of their hand… except Gil who doesn't know the back of his hand… will be chucked out on their ass. Any questions?" She asked.

The room was dead silent for a moment.

"Why are you doing this?" A new kid asked. "You're a princess. You don't need the emerald. Or the money." Adalie looked at them a moment before shrugging.

"Because it's fun."


	17. Chapter 17

Adalie ducked down, hiding herself from view. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Her hand gripped her sword tightly, the soft leather pressed against her fingers. She took one more deep breath and peered out. Her blue eyes widened when she didn't see him and, acting on instinct, she whirled, bringing the sword up, blocking an attack. She smirked and brought her foot up, kicking the man's leg out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

The Princess then brought her foot down on his wrist until he let go of his own sword, sweeping it away with another kick. With that gone, she was able to easily slam her body down on his stomach, the point of her sword against his neck.

"Say it." She snarled.

"Uncle!" Lumiere coughed out. The girl grinned and got up, holding her hand out to help the man up from the floor. He took the offer and pulled himself up. Lumiere, no longer a candlestick thanks to Queen Belle, was still a fairly young man, in his mid- almost late thirties. He'd finally started dressing and keeping his hair in a more modern style.

"You've taught me well." She stepped back, stretching her arms.

"Not well enough." Lumiere replied, before Adalie could ask what he meant, she felt the arm around her neck, the other gripping her sword hand to stop her from attacking. Adalie went, again, on instinct, dropping the sword, she dropped to the ground, forcing the attacker to go down with her. She jerked her head back, feeling a nose smash against the back of her head and when he let go, She rolled, her hand balled into a fist, stopping right before she hit Cogsworth's adams apple.

"Now that, I didn't teach you." Lumiere noted. She got up off of the other man and shrugged, going to help him up too. "That is fighting dirty." He pointed out.

"When one is a princess under attack, shouldn't one fight dirty?" Adalie asked curiously. She rubbed the back of her head, checking for any of Cogsworth's blood.

"I don't know about that." Cogsworth replied, his hand up over his nose.

"I see you're learning from that… boy of yours." Lumiere accused.

"Yes, of course I am,I would be a fool to not take full advantage of every possible learning opportunity I come across." She replied.

"Fighting dirty isn't honorable." Lumiere pointed out to her

"No, but it leads to a win." Adalie argued. Lumiere sighed and went to sit down.

"I'm getting too old for this." He noted, stretching his long body out, she could hear his shoulders pop. "So this boy-"

"Harry." She interjected.

"Harry. He treats you well?"

"Of course, I'd break his arm if he didn't." Adalie replied, looking down at the man. Lumiere and Cogsworth had been training her since she was a kid. She'd seen an attempt on her family and she had been terrified. Adalie had been only six and after seeing the threat to her family, the little girl hadn't been able to sleep for days, until Lumiere suggested she learn to defend herself.

After that it was like the entire world had changed. She found a love of sword fighting and now, roughly ten years later, she was skilled in both sword fighting and she could throw a mean punch.

"Adalie." The young woman looked up to see her mother walking into the room. Queen Belle always looked put together. He brown hair always in a perfect coif, her dress unwrinkled and floating perfectly around her body.

"Mother." Adalie placed her hands on her hips, her own honey colored hair was pulled into two tight french braids to keep it out of the way while training.

"We were just finished up, your highness." Lumiere bowed to the queen.

"Grand, thank you, Lumiere. Adalie, care to take a walk?" Belle asked. Adalie did not care to take a walk, but she knew it wasn't actually a question. She picked up her sword and dropped it in the barrel with the other practice swords before heading for the door.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Adalie asked. She pulled the tie from one of her braids, slowly unravelling it.

"A mother can't just go for a walk with her only daughter?" Belle replied.

"She can, but this definitely has the feel of more than just a walk." Adalie unraveled her other braid and smoothed her hair down.

"Your father and I, after a long discussion, made a decision."

"Regarding?"

"Mr. Hook." Belle looked to her daughter, it struck her how, only a year ago, she looked down to meet her daughter's eyes. Now, Adalie was just as tall as she was.

"Oh? And what about him?" Belle noticed the way Adalie's shoulders squared, as if ready for an argument.

"We want to get to know him."

"There isn't much to know."

"We want to have him over for dinner." Belle clarified. Adalie paused and looked at her mother, as if deciding if it was some kind of trap.

"Alright, I'll invite him for dinner sometime-"

"No need. I've already invited him. There is a car set to pick up Mr. Hook at the school tonight for dinner, at six." Belle informed her daughter, before walking on. Adalie stared after her, her mind racing.

"You did what?" Tonight, her 'boyfriend' would be properly meeting her family, and she only had a few hours to figure out how to manipulate the situation to keep everyone in line.

Harry hated dressing up. He hated that the outfit Adalie had sent to his room didn't have a place for his hook. He hated that he had to meet her family and pretend to be something he wasn't.

"This looks ridiculous." He grumbled, looking in the mirror.

"It looks good." Gil argued. "You look like one of them penguins that they have the pictures of." He grinned. Harry glared at the other man.

"I'm not going to be able to do this." Harry went to strip off the jacket. "I can't pretend to be something I'm not."

"Then don't." Gil sat up on his bed. "Just be who you are. Harry Hook, in love with Adalie."

"I'm not-"

"Liar."

"That's not going to be enough." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It will." Gil predicted. "It always is for the good guys." Harry fell silent. He didn't like it when Gil's stupid comments made sense. He fixed the jacket and headed for the door. The car was on it's way.

The trip to Belle and Beast's castle was short. And the doors opened for him, revealing a short man with a massive moustache.

"Right this way." The man led Harry through the castle to a sitting room. "May I present; Mr Harry Hook."

Adalie stood up and walked to the door, taking Harry's arm. She walked him over to her parents.

King Adam looked the man up and down before holding out a hand.

"Harry." He greeted him. Harry shook his hand and looked to Belle.

"It's nice to finally meet the young man my daughter is so…. Infatuated with." Belle smiled at him. Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked to Adalie. He wasn't sure he'd call the attention he got from her 'infatuation' but she.

"It's good to meet you lot as well." He replied. Adalie let go of his arm and headed for a small love seat. Harry followed her, sitting on the same seat. He looked from her parents to her brother, who was glaring at him.

"You'll have to excuse us, we weren't exactly expecting the announcement when it happened." Belle sat on the edge of her seat, her back perfectly straight. Harry could see where Adalie got her composure.

"I wasn't either." Harry admitted. He was… more relaxed. Leaning back into his seat, he quickly sat back up, trying to look as proper as the royal family did.

"I never pass up the opportunity to be dramatic." Adalie shrugged. Harry managed to not laugh. "And it just felt like the right time to call Chad out. I'm not apologizing."

"No one asked you to." Adam looked to her, Harry got the feeling this was an argument they'd had before.

"Dinner is served." The moustached man appeared at the doorway and the royal family stood. Harry scrambled up after them and walked with the family to the dining room. It was small, smaller than he would have expected.

"This is the room we use for family dinners. For parties we have a grand dining room that seats far more." Adalie explained, Harry nodded, hurrying to pull out Adalie's chair for her, as Adam did for Belle. "Thank you."

The food was brought out, the first course being soup.

"So, Harry, how did you and Adalie actually meet?" Ben asked. "Because when Mal and her friends came, I remember Adalie being less than impressed with the idea of children from the Isle coming to the school."

"Not Children of the Isle, just Mal and her friends. They didn't make a great first impression. Speaking of, where is Mal?" Adalie asked.

"She decided not to come, we wanted the dinner to focus on Harry." Ben shrugged. "So, how did you two meet?" he repeated, his eyes now on Harry. Adalie had given him a story to tell already. However, Harry went off script.

"When you guys welcomed the first batch of VKs. Not Mal and the others, but the first big batch of them. I happened to see as the boat came in. I was on my own ship and through my spyglass I saw as everyone was out on the beach to greet them." He paused to take a sip of soup. "I couldn't see her face, but I saw a girl in a yellow dress, with long honey blonde hair. She looked perfectly put together, except, unlike all the other girls stumbling in their heels, she had tossed her shoes off and was moving barefoot in the sand. I just remember the stark difference between the perfect princess- not that I knew she was actually the princess- but the perfect princess, running barefoot in the sand despite the fact that it wasn't the 'proper' thing." He looked up at Adalie, who had stopped eating, her eyes glued to him.

"Wow." Belle smiled softly.

"When I was dragged- when I came to Auradon, I recognized the dress."

"We wear too much yellow." Adalie commented, finally looking down at her soup. Ben made a sound of agreement, then went about eating.

The dinner itself went fine and at the end of the night, Ben and Adalie ended up in the car with Harry on the way back to the school.

"Why do you to live at the school? Your actual home is so close." Harry looked to his girlfriend and her brother.

"Because. We wanted to be a part of the school. We wouldn't really be if we lived off campus." Ben explained.

"It was Ben's idea." Adalie shrugged. That wasn't entirely true. She didn't care about being part of the school but it was easier to observe and learn while she lived in the castle.

"But you aren't in the regular dorms."

"Technically no. We are in the buildings but we have our own rooms."

"There have to be some perks to being Royals." Adalie shrugged.

"But Audrey, Chad, all of them are Princes and Princesses."

"In title only. Unless our entire family were to die, Audrey, Chad and the others are only Royalty by title. They'll never actually have a shot at the throne." Adalie went to get out of the car when it stopped in front of the school. "And thank the gods because a kingdom ruled by Chad Charming would be hell." Harry nodded in agreement, walking with Adalie into the school.

"So was that true?" She asked as the pair got to her room, looking at him. "Or were you talking out of your ass?"

"Did you ever spend an afternoon on the beach with no shoes on?" Harry asked.

"I did, but you've spent enough time in sand to know that heels are incredibly difficult to walk in in sand and any normal person would take them off." She crossed her arms over her chest, staring up at him.

"It was about two weeks before I met Echo. I knew some kids were leaving the Isle and I was watching from my ship. The dress was trimmed in blue, you were barefoot and Audrey nearly felt on her face wearing her heels." Harry confirmed. Adalie reached up, grabbing his tie and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Goodnight, Hook." She smirked after she broke the kiss. "We have a lot of planning to do tomorrow, so get some sleep."

"Goodnight, Echo." Harry walked backwards towards the stairs. The night wasn't a total disaster.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N - So i just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who's put up with me taking forever to post chapters. For everyone who's reviewed and to everyone who has favorited or followed this story, and my others. You guys are awesome.

"So that's an Emerald Cabbage."

"That's an Emerald Cabbage." Adalie nodded, looking at the picture of the ugly piece. "And that's the gaudy emerald that will be making us a lot of money." they'd been planning for the past two weeks, as much as they could. It seemed like every other day Adalie was out of town. She was with her father going to Arendelle, back to Sherwood, she seemed to be taking every chance she could to get out of town.

It was making Harry nervous, only because she was stressing how important this emerald was, and yet they'd have less time to plan than they had for any other heist, except for the painting from the Charmings. They had a month and a half to plan for the heist in Agrabah, for the heist from Snow White and the one from Adalie's own parents house. She said they had to, otherwise it would look suspicious, after all their castle was closest to the school and yet was untouched up until that point.

Now for the biggest heist they were pulling off, they had a month and she wasn't there half the time.

"And how are we going to get our hands on it?"

"I'm working on that, Hook. Patience is a virtue."

"A virtue that I don't practice." Harry snapped. He rarely let it out when he was frustrated with Adalie but this was getting too close to the date.

"Learn it."

"I'm busy trying to keep all the others from mutiny. You've been disappearing, Echo. you won't show up for meetings or classes and I have no idea what to tell them."

"That's it's none of their Auradon damned business. If you can't handle being my second, Hook, then I'll find someone who can." Adalie didn't look up from her work.

"That's not the problem, the problem is not knowing anything-"

"When you need to know, you will." Adalie finally put down her stuff and stood. "I don't muddy the workings of the plan by sharing information before it's ready. I don't tell people details they don't need to know. When the cogs know only what they need to do then they don't have room to insert their own ideas. To make a judgement call that can ruin everything. Everything I have done these past few weeks has been necessary." She informed him. "I have so much more to lose than you do, Hook, than any of you do."

"Then why are you doing this? And don't tell me it's for fun. I know that's a bullshit answer."

"Because I want it." Adalie finally answered. "And if you think that's still a bullshit answer, then you provide your own answer and work with that." She sat back down, picking up her pen making a few notes.

"So, what did she say?" The others were getting restless. Normally by now they had an idea of what they were doing, what they needed to prepare. Samantha, the daughter of Smee, more than any of them was getting antsy.

"Nothing." Hook answered, moving past her.

"Nothing? That's not good enough, Harry. We need information. We need to know what we're doing."

"When we need to know, she will tell us."

"You really trust her that much?" Samantha asked. The young woman took a step back and watched him. He hesitated a moment then nodded.

"I do. She's my captain."

"This isn't a ship, Harry. This is a heist that she's planning, expecting us to be a part of, and is refusing to give us any information on. You can't trust her. She's a liar, a schemer and a back stabber."

"She is not."

"Harry, wake up. This is what she's doing to the people she grew up with. Why do you think you're so special that she won't turn on you? Because you're banging her? Well so was Chad and that's the first place you hit. When it comes down to it, she's going to turn on you. You need to be ready for when that happens." Samantha warned before pushing open the door to the room where they were all meeting.

"You're late." Adalie stood at the front of the room, her hands on her hips.

"We were talking." Samantha replied.

"Surely the two of you are capable of talking and walking at the same time." Adalie deadpanned. Samantha just rolled her eyes and went to sit down, while Harry went to take his place closer to Adalie.

"As I was saying." Adalie quirked an eyebrow at Harry. "Tomorrow I'm going to be giving each of you your assignments. The ball is in two weeks. You have two weeks to memorize every detail. Do no share the details of your job with the others. They have their own to worry about."

"What do we get?" Samantha asked. "Out of all of this, what are we actually going to be getting?"

"Money, the joy of the steal, something other than going to class and quietly living the Auradon life." Adalie replied.

"We've done several of these heists and I've yet to see a dime." Samantha pointed out.

"Because it would look pretty suspicious if things went missing and all the sudden a bunch of VK's have pocket money." Adalie cocked her head to the side.

"You know, you're awfully confident that none of us will betray you."

"Go for it." Adalie shrugged. "Go and run to Ben. Tell him that his beloved little sister is the one running the heists." She encouraged. "Then watch as every person in this room other than me are sent off to the Isle. You know what happens then?" She walked closer to Samantha, her steps even.

"Either you get sent off with them, and I will make sure every single person in this room knows who betrayed them, you get sent off with them and have to deal with them on the Isle. Or maybe you make a deal with Ben to stay here, as part of ratting everyone else out, you get to stay here in Auradon. Well then you're stuck here with me." By this point Adalie was standing over Samantha. Samantha stood up, solely so she wasn't having to look up at the Princess.

"So either way your life turns to hell because you couldn't keep your mouth shut. Do you plan on that being a problem, Samantha? Because if so, I need to know so I can write you out of the plans."

"And you don't think you'll face any consequences?"

"Of course I will." Adalie shrugged. "But I'm the crown princess of Auradon. They'll deal with me quietly, privately and it won't be nearly as messy as what everyone else faces. Now answer the question. Do I need to write you out or not?"

"No." Samantha finally answered. "No. I'm not going to say anything."

"Good." Adalie stepped back. "Now sit down." Samantha glared at her but she sat back into the seat. "I'm going to find each of you tomorrow and I'll tell you what you need to know, you'll get exact times and details." She headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Gil asked

"I have a Counsel meeting to sit in on." She answered, floating out of the room.

"This is insanity!" Chad's father declared. "It's been months and my stolen property hasn't been recovered." Adalie wrote the notes, like she did at every other meeting, her eyes trained on the chaos.

"More works of art have gone missing, Ben and nothing has been done!"

"King Ben." Belle gently reminded Aladdin.

"We have our best detectives working the case, They haven't found anything substantial."

"We know who it is, King Ben. This started after all those… Villains came to Auradon."

"They aren't Villains, their parents are." Ben corrected Chad's father. "And we have no proof, other than timing, that it's them."

"It has to be them!" Adalie let out a laugh and he turned to her, "what's so funny?" He was still bitter about her declaration at his son's birthday party. Adalie put down her pen and she stood up.

"You think that these… children… are smart enough to break into your homes, steal your artwork, leave no trace of being there to the point that the best detectives in Auradon have found nothing, and they managed to… what? Hide the art in their dorms at school? The Children of the Isle have no homes outside of their dorms. No connections, no friends outside of the school's grounds. What do you suggest they are doing with the art?" She asked.

"I-They… the black market! They're selling it on the black market!"

"There is no black market, all the villains are on the Isle, who would there be to sell to?" Adalie asked, that was a lie, there was a black market but Charming didn't know that, and admitting he did meant admitting he'd worked with it. The man turned an odd shade of red, stuttering.

"I-it-it has to be- It has to be them."

"Or it has to be someone who recognized an opportunity to steal and have a whole group of people to blame." Adalie walked over to the man, placing a hand on his arm. "I understand your frustration, but yelling at your King will do you no good." She shook her head. "He has the best of the best on the case and I have no doubt that they will find the people responsible, and they will be brought to justice." She looked around the room. "In the meantime, any information you can give to the detectives about your stolen property the better." She looked to Ben, who gave her a thankful look. She shot him a smile.

"Now then, does anyone have any non-theft related business?" Ben asked, bringing the meeting back to order.


	19. Chapter 19

"Alright, tomorrow I'll send someone in to help you dress." Adalie looked at the tux she'd picked out for Harry. It had taken a lot of bribing but they'd gotten it fitted in about a week and it fit him perfectly. She'd also gotten them to add a place for Harry to hang his hook. Technically it was uncouth to take a weapon to a party like this but she wanted people to remember who he was.

"You're not going to come and help dress me?" Harry grinned at her from the bed.

"No, because I'm going to be getting dressed myself." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And no you can't help with that because we won't worry about getting dressed, you'll be busy trying to undress me." Harry just winked.

"Tomorrow is the big day." He stretched out, closing his eyes. Adalie walked over to the tux, smoothing the lapels.

"Yes, it is. And if this goes correctly, everything is going to change."

"How so?" Hook asked, interested.

"It's worth a lot of money, Hook. Things are definitely going to be changing." She shrugged.

"Come on, Echo, you can give me more than that." Harry sat up, looking at her.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" She asked with a sigh. "When it's time for you to know, you will know." she walked over to the bed, climbing up to straddle his lap.

"That answer isn't working for me." Harry informed her.

"Trust me, Hook. It's all going to work out the way I planned it." She promised him, her arms moving around the back of his neck.

"And how do we know it will keep working? Shouldn't we have a back up plan?"

"No. We don't need one. Hook, I have taken every variable into consideration. I have spent weeks working this thing out. Every last detail has been taken into account. I'm very very good at what I do-"

"You've never done this before." Harry reached up and pushed her arms off of him. "You keep talking like you're this bad ass art thief but you're not. You're smart, yes, You're brilliant, Adalie, but you are-"

"I'm what?" Adalie quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"You're a spoiled princess. You say you have so much more to lose than the rest of us but do you really? You said it to Samantha, you'll be dealt with quietly, in private. We're the ones who will be sent back to the Isle. I'll be sent away and I won't ever see you again. You've done great so far Adalie but you're not psychic, you can't know it something will go wrong."

"I've considered every possibility-"

"You can't! With that many people, it is completely impossible to think up every single little detail that could go wrong."

"Then it all goes to pieces." Adalie shrugged, getting up from the bed. "Then it all goes to pieces, you get sent back to the isle and I end up trapped here."

"Like that's so horrible-"

"Shut the hell up, Hook." Adalie ordered. "Do you know what kind of life i'm supposed to live. I'm suppose to quietly do my school work, marry a prince, raise children, live happily ever after. I'm expected to be the sweet quiet little thing on my man's arm. My purpose is to run the castle, plan parties."

"Your mother-"

"My mother is Queen. I'll never be queen, unless Ben dies and I actually like my brother, so I'd rather he stick around." She placed her hands on her hips, looking down at him. "I would rather die than live the same bland boring life as the girls I go to class with. I am a princess but as I'm sure you recall, I handled business just fine when I was sneaking over the the Isle. I know what I'm doing. If you don't think I do then why are you even here?"

"Because I love you, you daft bird!" Harry snapped, standing up. "I'm here because I love you, because I do trust you. But that trust has to go both ways. You've worked this long without letting another soul in, without letting another person in on the scheme and the plans and the back up plan, because I know you have a back up plan, but you have someone who can help."

Adalie stared at him a moment, shaking her head.

"I can't, not this time. There is too much to tell, too much that's gone into it." she stepped back away from the bed. Harry deflated, looking down at the bed.

"Next time." She promised. "The next scheme, the next plan, you'll be in on. You and you alone. Gil still gets to know nothing."

"Gil could be told the whole plan and he'd forget it."

"Whatever." Adalie waved a dismissive hand. "It's too late to let you in on this one, Hook, but the next one is you and Me." She promised. Harry frowned, it wasn't what he wanted.

"We have all night." He pointed out.

"It's too much." She insisted, heading for the door. "Tomorrow, Hook, someone will be here to dress you and we'll meet at the venue. Everyone has their assignments and everything they need to pull this off. It's too late for you to dip out now."

"Tomorrow." Harry looked away from her, still hurt. Adalie turned, going to open the door. She knew he didn't understand now but soon he would. He'd realize how important all of this was.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N So to Celebrate me writing the last chapter of this story, I decided to post another chapter today!**

* * *

"Stop messing with your tie." Adalie had sent Lumiere to help dress Harry. The man was good but he kept slapping at Harry's hands, every time he would reach up to adjust the too tight necktie. Lumiere insisted it wasn't too tight, that Harry was just a baby. "Hurry, or you'll miss your car." Harry headed down to the courtyard, getting into the car that was waiting for him. The ride to the castle was a silent one, He had no interest in talking to this driver and his driver seemed less than thrilled to be driving him.

Harry had done what he wanted when it came to his make up. Adding extra eyeliner, smudging it perfectly. And he would fight anyone who tried to suggest eyeliner couldn't be perfectly smudged, he had it down to an art.

When the driver stopped, Harry got out and looked around.

When he saw her, he was left speechless. The dress was reminiscent of her mother's favous gold gown. It was off the shoulder, and the same golden yellow shade. However the bodice had a lace detailing the trailed down into panels of the skirt. Her hair was left simple, and Harry knew why. So she didn't have to take it down when she changed.

"Wow." He shook his head, he smiled as she walked over. "You look… incredible."

"Thank you, you clean up nicely, Hook." His tux wasn't the typical black affair, the jacket was black, the vest underneath was red leather. Something much nicer than he'd have ever expected, but exactly what he would have picked out for himself. He looked like a Steampunk Prince

"Shall we?" He offered her his arm and she took it, walking with him into the castle. All eyes were on them as they moved through the crowd, Princess Adalie on the arm of a Villain. And of course, it didn't help that Ben was already there with Mal at his side. The people weren't thrilled about how easily the Royal family took the Isle Children into the fold.

"Adalie." The pair turned, Audrey's grandmother stood there, a big smile on her lips. "I'm so glad to see you dear."

"It's a pleasure to see you again as well." Adalie replied, leaning in to kiss the woman's cheek.

"And you must be…. Mr. Hook." The woman's smile faded a bit as she looked Harry up and down. "Your eyeliner is smudged."

"Perfectly smudged." Harry nodded. Adalie laid a hand on his arm.

"I wanted to talk to you about my Audrey's birthday. I know the two of you are on the outs but I know deep down you both really care about each other."

"With all due respect, I don't think that would be a good idea. Last time I planned a birthday party things didn't go… quite the way anyone expected." Audrey's grandmother frowned and she turned to walk away, leaving the pair alone. Adalie reached into Harry's pocket, pulling out the pocket watch she'd given him.

She nodded and slipped it back into place.

The pair stopped to try the food, then found themselves back in the crowd. Harry, surprisingly, was charming the crowd. He could be incredibly obnoxious but he knew how to work it. He had King laughing, Princesses swooning, He was doing his job perfectly well.

"I just wish they could figure out who this cat burglar is." Snow White was saying. "We've actually started locking all our doors at night." That was something no one had bothered with for a long time.

"I agree, I just want my painting back." Aladdin shook his head.

"I heard it was a master thief." Alice was saying. "He wears a mask and moves in the shadows. When you turn to see him, he disappears." She shuddered. "Imagine if you came across that in the night."

"I don't imagine you'd live long enough to tell the tale." Adalie quipped, picking up a skewered olive, popping it into her mouth. Everyone fell silent, looking at her. "They've managed to go without getting caught this far, imagine what they would do to keep it that way."

"That's so true." Alice whispered.

"You know the detective is here, right?" Aladdin nodded towards the man. Adalie turned to look, he was a small man, which made sense, he didn't' need to be large, as he had a guard next to him, the size of two men.

"If you'll excuse us." Adalie smiled and turned to go, Harry on her heels.

Adalie led him out of the main ballroom and down the hall. She had stopped by a couple days before to hide their change of clothes and sure enough, they were still in the abandoned room where she stashed them. Getting changed was easy enough. Adalie placed her mask, she'd commissioned a new one, one that would hold to her face without the need for ribbon ties. She then brought up the shield to cover the lower half of her face and then drew up her hood. There were a lot of people there who could recognize her, and she wasn't going to risk it.

Less than a minute later, they were going out the side door, heading through a servants hallway. Their soft leather boots made no sound on the stone floor as they moved through the halls, hurrying up the back stairs. They moved under a rope, ignoring the sign that said no entry, as one of their people had put it there, to keep the servants from stumbling upon them.

"Did you know the detective would be here?"

"Of course. Half the thefts happened after parties, it only makes sense." Adalie whispered. She knew they'd have placed guards outside the door of the vault. She'd planned for that.

"This is too easy." Harry warned.

"The past twenty or so years have been peaceful." Adalie shrugged. "They haven't bothered with security or anything like that because no one had to. They fully believe that when they sent all the villains to the Isle, they eradicated all evil from Auradon."

"They apparently were right."

"No, they were delusional. Evil isn't necessarily born of evil. Sometimes it just happens." Adalie peeked around the corner. They only had one man posted at the door. Adalie checked the pocket watch, everything seemed to be going according to plan. And right at fifteen after, she heard the crash.

The guard ran off to check that out and Adalie knew what he would find, Three of her people, dressed as cater-waiters, and a huge food mess. Adalie and Harry waited until he was around the corner, then moved to the door. It was locked.

"Give me the picks." Adalie whispered. Harry pulled them from his pocket and handed them over. Adaline knelt down on one knee, inserting two picks, working them around.

"Hurry." Harry hissed. Adalie cursed under her breath and switched picks, working until she heard the click. She grinned and pushed the door open. She and Harry slipped inside, closing the door behind them.

The room wasn't really a treasure vault. There weren't piles of gold and money. No, it was a hall completely dedicated to the damned cabbage.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harry asked.

At the end of the long hall stood a marble pedestal. On top of that was a golden bowl and in the golden bowl sat the ungodly ugly emerald cabbage.

"Isn't it awful? But it's worth a lot of money." Adalie shrugged and headed towards the cabbage. After a quick check to make sure there wasn't any additional security, Adalie lifted the massive emerald from it's bowl and dropped it into her bag. The thing weighed about thirty pounds.

"Let's go." Harry urged.

"Wait." She checked the clock and slipped it back into her pocket. A moment later there was another crash on the other side of the hall and she nodded, the pair of them rushing to the door and out, She grabbed his arm leading him to the right.

They hurried down the hallway, heading for the servants quarters.

"Stop!" The pair turned, the detective was running for them.

"Split up." Adalie whispered. Harry nodded and they ran, speeding down the hall.

Harry went right while Adalie went left. He knew something like this would happen. She didn't listen, she didn't listen and now everything was in jeopardy.

He ran down the stairs, he could hear fet pounding behind him and he didn't risk looking back to see how close they were to catching up to him.

Harry was trying to remember each turn he made so when the time came, he could get back, but he took a wrong turn, he found himself at a dead end. He opened the door to his right, running in and looked frantically for a window. He climbed up, trying to get out when he felt arms around his waist, pulling him down.

Harry slammed to the floor with a grunt, his arms wrenched behind him as he was hauled to his feet.

"Party's over, punk." The man growled into Harry's ear, dragging him back towards the party.

Things were… chaotic now to say the least. Five minutes ago, the detective's men declared that they had the thieves. He then paraded about eight Children from the Isle into the room. At the head was a girl with brown hair, no handcuffs and tears running down her cheeks.

"Alright, I got two more." The detective's guard walked in, lead by none other than Harry and Gil. He shoved them so both boys fell to their knees in front of Ben.

Ben closed his eyes and shook his head. "Really? After everything? Adalie defended you!" He looked down at Harry. "She bent over backwards insisting that you were innocent and you repay her by… leading a pack of thieves-"

"Oh he wasn't the leader." They all looked up to see the Detective, leading another figure. This one's face was covered. The Detective kicked the figure in the back of the knees, sending them down to the ground. "This one is the leader, found this." He held up the bag, and pulled out the cabbage. Rapunzel gasped and ran forward to take the emerald.

"So who is this?" Ben asked. He walked over and reached out, pulling off the mask. Ben's eyes widened and he stumbled back. Adalie reached up to pull down the cloth over her mouth.

"Hey, Big Brother."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - alright y'all we are at the tail end of the story here. I've begun work on the sequel. Also: I'm thinking about making a writing twitter, just to put out my thoughts and whatever. So today sometime I will be updating my profile with all kinds of fun stuff.**

It was all anyone could talk about. The Princess Thief. The daughter of Adam and Belle who wrangled Villains Kids, Children of the Isle Ben kept trying to remind them, into a team that works their way through the kingdoms stealing whatever they pleased.

Really the story was getting out of hand.

The trial was one of the biggest events in Auradon's history. They didn't have a lot of trials anymore and when they did it was never really anything that big and important.

So when they day of the trail came, nearly everyone in Auradon was there trying to catch a peek. The Children of the Isle had been kept in cells, while, of course, the Princess had been at her parents castle.

As everyone was led in, it was painfully obvious how she'd been treated differently from the others. They were all a little dirty, their clothes a little disheveled. She walked in looking as Regal as ever, her yellow dress unwrinkled. She walked up to the front, taking her seat.

Samantha had been the one to squeal. She'd gotten caught and right away she gave everyone up. She told them who was involved and what they were going for. As part of her bargain, she was testifying against every single member of the gang. They got her full story, from Harry recruiting her, to meetings to the last meeting where the princess had threatened her.

Samantha paled as she stared at Adalie. Adalie sat perfectly still, her gaze focused on the other woman.

"B-but obviously she was wrong. She's here with the rest of them… right?" Samantha asked the prosecutor.

"She actually requested to have a trial with the others." He admitted. There was a wave of chatter, everyone surprised that she would request to go to trial with the others. The members of her gang all looked at her. After that, each of them had a turn to go up on the stand, to tell what they knew. Each of them did, telling as much as they were willing.

Finally it was Adalie's turn. Harry had refused to be questioned. He made his statement originally and he wasn't going to say any more. Adalie, however, had something to say. She was sworn in and she took a seat, facing her audience.

"State your full name." The Prosecutor demanded.

"Princess Adalie Genevieve Belle of Auradon." She replied.

"And do you know why you're here?"

"I do."

"You stand accused of eight counts of burglary. And how do you plead?"

"Not guilty." She shrugged. The audience gasped.

"You were caught red handed-" Chad father declared, jumping up.

"Order!" The judge went to slam his mallett

"Did you actually look for it?" Adalie asked.

"You're not here to ask questions-"

"Did any of you actually look for your supposedly stolen items?"

"Of course." King Charmed scoffed.

"Really? If you had, you'd have found your painting in the second storage room. The painting supposedly stolen from Agrabah is also still in the palace. I can tell you where to find every single item you alleged that I and my friends stole, and not a single one was taken out of the castle where they started."

"What- that's not possible." The prosecutor stumbled.

"After each item was handed off to me, I would give it to Gil, who would put it wherever I told him to. Gil, what were you supposed to do with the cabbage?" Adalie asked. Gil brightened.

"Hide it in the room next to the frying pan." He recited.

"Very good." Adalie nodded. "Nothing was ever actually stolen. We just… rearranged." The gang looked shocked, they all fully believed the items had been taken, that they would be getting money or something for whatever it had been sold for.

"I don't believe that." King Charming jumped up.

"Then check, call one of your people and have them look. I have a list that says where every item is hidden that I will happily hand over. And once everything has been recovered, I assume we're all free to go. You can't jail people for theft if they didn't actually steal anything." She smirked and leaned back in her seat.

The room exploded with sound, everyone suddenly having something to day, people shouting, trying to be heard over everyone else. The victims were trying to get ahold of people at their homes to confirm that the valuables were still there.

"Quiet!" Ben shouted over it all, the entire room went silent. Ben walked down from his seat and up to the stand where his sister was waiting. "Why?"

"Why?" Adalie repeated.

"Why do all of this? Why move portraits, valued jewels, why would you…. Want to stir up this much trouble?" He asked, confused. Adalie shrugged.

"I was bored." Ben stepped back and shook his head.

"Adalie, you're right, I can't send innocent people to jail." Ben admitted. Adalie nodded and started to stand. "But they're not just free to go." Adalie froze. "They didn't actually steal but they didn't know that. They thought they were getting away with stealing from citizens of Auradon. They created chaos and unrest and they did it knowingly. So-" He turned to the members of his sister's gang. "You all will be sent back to the Isle."

"Ben!" Adalie's eyes widened. Ben whirled.

"And I don't know what to do about you yet, Adalie, but you can't just do this, you can't just mess with people like this and expect no consequences. You're a Princess not a God. You are not infallible."

"Ben-"

"Tomorrow a ship will take all of you to the Isle. That is my ruling." He looked to the actual judge then to his sister before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Adalie looking dejected.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - One more chapter after this one and we are all done with Heart of Ice. I'm pretty excited. I'm also really excited for what's coming next. I have a lot of plans for both this story and my others. Also, I updated my profile with links to my twitter and my tumblr for writing. They're both pretty empty at the moment but I'm going to work on that. Anyway, as always, favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated.**

Back to the Isle. It was what Harry wanted. At least he thought it was. Now he wasn't so sure. He didn't feel confident that this was Adalie's plan. He was going to be tossed back to the Isle and… what for her? She was going to be stuck here. They hadn't sentenced her there in front of everyone but he knew there would be some kind of punishment and he couldn't be sure that she would be able to join him when he was tossed back to the isle.

The cells were actually really nice. Much nicer than his bedroom back on the Isle. They weren't huge, but they were basically bedrooms. They even had actual proper toilets and showers. Harry was lying stretched out on his bed when he heard the lock turn. He sat up and waited, curious.

"Come on, Hook." Harry scrambled to stand, finding himself looking at Adalie.

"What are you-"

"Come on, the guards will only be distracted for so long." She held out her hand. Harry stared at it then up and her, taking her hand. She turned and led him out of the cell and down the hall. Harry paused, looking for the guards but they were nowhere to be found.

"They're busy with a small explosion down on the other side of the holding cells." Adalie explained, pulling on his arm to get him to move towards the stairs.

Adalie led him through the halls, not even a little bit worried about anyone catching him. But it had already been made perfectly clear to him that she could do basically whatever she wanted and there would be minimal punishment, at least on her end.

Harry had to admit, while it pissed him off, he admired it. She did whatever she wanted, regardless of consequences, regardless of what would happen to the people around her.

She was a Villain.

"Where are we going?" He asked. "And aren't you supposed to be trapped in your tower at home?"

"I convinced Ben to let me serve out the rest of my time in my room here at the school." Adalie replied. They moved up into the turret of the school where her room was. She walked into the room, closing the door behind them.

"You leave tomorrow." Adalie said.

"I am well aware." Harry replied. "They said they'll be shipping us back at noon."

"Then we have all night." She pointed out. "But first… I have something for you." She walked past him and to her bedside table. Harry watched, confused. She turned around, bringing him his hook.

"They took it-"

"When you were arrested." She nodded. "And I took it back."

"What, you just walked in and snatched it?"

"Yes." Adalie held it out to him and Harry took it from her, running his fingers over the steel. "You know I could have a new one made, a better one."

"No, I like this one." He shook his head, placing it on her side table. "And I want you to have it."

"You what?" Adalie frowned.

"As a parting gift, a reminder of me until the end of time." Harry smiled. "Even when you are married to a rich, handsome prince and passing along his family name."

'I would rather die."

"I know you would." Harry shook his head. He crossed the room, closing the space between them. "I'll miss you Echo."

"I highly doubt that."

"I will. No matter how long I live, I will never find anyone half as interesting as Echo, Princess of Auradon and master thief."

"I am far more than just a master thief, never forget that, Hook."

"I wouldn't dare." Harry shook his head before leaning in to kiss her.

The next morning, Harry woke in her arms, The best way he possibly could on his last day in Auradon. He carefully slipped out of her bed, getting dressed. He looked at the time and headed down where they were all going to be getting on the bus.

"And where were you?" Ben asked. "When the guards did their last rounds, you weren't in your room."

"I found other accommodations for the night. I notice you didn't send a pack of dogs out looking for me."

"I figured out what was going to happen after Adalie asked to spend the night at the school." Ben admitted.

"And you were okay with that."

"Adalie really cares about you. She doesn't care about a lot. She thinks she has everyone completely fooled, but I know that a lot of what she does and says is an act. When it comes to you though… That's the most real I've seen her in a long time." Ben shrugged. "And despite it all, I want my sister to be happy."

Harry nodded and took a step towards the bus that was going to take them back to the isle. He looked back up to the castle, easily finding Adalie's room, seeing her, wrapped in a blue robe, watching him as he boarded to be taken home.

Harry had forgotten how shitty the Isle was. After spending months in Auradon with it's clean streets and the abundance of indoor plumbing, and the fact that it somehow, no matter where you were, it smelled like flowers. Even in the men's locker room at the school, there was a soft flowery scent. He didn't understand it. But it was a lot better than the smell of the Isle.

"This place sucks." One of the others who'd been sent back muttered, kicking at a rock.

"I'm gonna go see my mom." Gil chirped, grabbing his bag, he ran down the street, heading for his old home. Harry shook his head and walked for his ship, hoping it was still there.

Sure enough it was, still floating, no one had really messed with it. He headed on board, tossing his bags onto the mattress still sitting in it's spot on the floor and headed back out.

It was weird, basically everything was the same. Ursula's shop was still open, still running the people there were still awful. Harry walked in and ordered his old usual, fish, chips and a glass of his favorite rum. Harry'd been forced to give up drinking in Auradon where they had this thing called a Legal Drinking Age, which turned out to be twenty one. It had been a nightmare.

However, as he lifted the glass of rum to his lips and took a sip, he found the burn that he use to love so much to be empty. It meant nothing to him. He powered through regardless, drinking half the thing in one gulp.

Harry finished off his meal and walked out of the shop, glancing around. It was getting dark, he'd spent a lot of time just lazing around the shop trying to figure out what he was going to do now that he was stuck here again.

He slowly made his way through the streets, kicking a couple of rocks at people.

"Harry Hook." Harry stopped and turned,

"Little James." Harry greeted. James Ratcliffe Jr scowled at the nickname.

"They said you were back on the Isle, I didn't believe it. You're such a little piss-ant I didn't think you could do anything bad enough to get sent back." He snarled.

"Guess you were wrong. I'm back and I plan to take my place as the king of the Isle back from your sorry excuse of a father." Harry informed him. James laughed.

"You never were the King of the Isle, Hook and you never will be. Word on the street is that you're back but your newest Master isn't around."

"I've been back for less than a day, you wouldn't know if my 'master' was back or not." Harry pointed out. James smirked.

"But she isn't, is she?" He asked, stepping closer to Hook. "You're all by yourself."

"Technically no, I've got Gil." Harry didn't step back.

"Gil's not here now." James gave a nod and the two men with James jumped forward, grabbing Harry. James balled up his fist, punching Harry in the stomach. Harry grunted and struggled, trying to break free.

"Coward." Harry growled. James smirked.

"Say what you want, Hook, but you're the one who will be beaten to a bloody pulp." The men dragged Harry into the alleyway, holding him as james hit him again, and again.

"Didn't I have to save you from this before?" All of them stopped, looking at the entrance to the alley. "Really, Hook, I would have thought by now you'd know to not go down dark alleys with sad little men and their goons." She stepped forward, her mask in place, her hair pulled back into a braid.

"Echo." Harry tried to smile, but it hurt.

"You." James snarled. "You killed my uncle."

"Your uncle deserved what he got. And you're going to find yourself on the same end of my dagger." She informed him. Echo twirled the knife in her hand, settling it into her palm.

"Get her, boys." The men dropped Harry and went after Echo. She dodged one of them, slashing out with her knife. The blade caught one man in the side and he cried out, swinging at her. Echo ducked his meaty fist and jabbed out again, this time getting him solidly in the gut. He let out one last gurgling sound and fell to the ground.

The other guy stumbled over his friend and she simply kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him out. By the time she turned to deal with James but he was already running as fast as his legs would take him out of the alley. Echo adjusted her grip on the knife and threw it, the blade burying itself into James's back. She walked over and pulled the knife out. He wasn't dead, but he certain was hurt. She knelt down, her knee pressing against his spine. Her finger tangled into his dark hair, pulling his head up to make him look at her.

"You, your family or your men touch my guys again and I will make sure it is the last mistake you all make, understand me?" She snarled. "Tell them all that Echo is back and this is her Island now." She let go of his hair and stood, making her way back over to Harry. Echo helped the man up and led him out of the alley.

"You're back."

"You look like shit."

"I've dealt with worse." He shrugged.

"Good, because we have work to do, Hook."


	23. Chapter 23

Ben knew his sister was going to be upset. He knew that she was mad at him for sending her friends back to the Isle but he had to do what was best for the country and, honestly, what he felt was best for her. He wasn't kidding when he told Hook he knew that his sister was faking it a lot of the time. That she wasn't this sweet innocent Princess she had pretended to be for so long.

But he also knew that it had all gotten worse since the Isle Children came over.

He hoped, prayed, that if he sent away some of the problem, then maybe she could find some kind of normal. Some setting between perfect princess and… whatever it was she'd become with Harry and Gil and find her happiness outside of crime.

"Addy?" He knocked on her door. "Want to go out for dinner?" He called out. He waited a moment. "Addy?" He knocked again. When he got no reply, he pushed the door open. She wasn't there. He frowned and looked around the room. On her bed he found a note.

 _Ben,_

 _Maybe it's the cowards way out, leaving you a letter instead of speaking to you in person, but I didn't want to see your face._

 _I know you think you did the right thing, I know you were just trying to protect me but I can't do it anymore. I can't be Princess Adalie, I can't go to balls and marry a prince and live a life out of a Fairytale._

 _Tell Mom and Dad I love them and maybe someday I will come back but I don't see it happening._

 _Live your happily ever after,_

 _Echo._

Ben looked up from the letter to the mask left behind, it was simple, with two honey brown ribbons on either side to hold the mask to the wearer's face. He reached out and picked it up, holding it to his face. After a moment he put it down and walked over to the window, looking out at the Isle.

"So are you going to tell me I'm right?" Harry asked, he hurt but he still worked to keep up with Echo as she walked through the streets.

"No.

"Why not?"

"Because you weren't right." Echo knew where she was going, taking every turn without hesitation.

"I was so. Ben sent us back to the Isle."

"Yes, I knew he would."

"What?" Harry stopped.

"I told you, a long time ago, Hook. My end game is the Isle. I want to rule the Isle, I can't do that from Auradon, can I?"

"But-"

"I planned for all of this." She turned and stepped closer to the man. "I'm sure you want to know why I never actually stole any of the artwork."

"The question had crossed my mind, yes."

"Artwork and jewels are difficult to sell. Auradon has a black market but it's small. There's not a lot of profit there. However, if they are busy looking for art, they won't notice the missing money."

"Money."

"Yes, Hook, Money." She smirked. "Lots and lots of money taken while everyone was freaking out about their art and their jewels they didn't think to cover the most obvious thing to steal." She turned and started walking again.

"Okay, but don't you have money? You're the daughter of the king."

"Why use my own money when I can steal it from others?" Adalie asked as if it ere completely obvious. "Meanwhile, my father would take me with him to all of these meetings and while we were there I would have a talk with some of the people responsible for supplying basics to the Isle. And I would find people who could supply things that aren't currently available here."

"So you weren't just leaving-"

"I was working." She nodded, "Everything I do has a reason attached to it, Hook." She reminded him, she headed for the docks. "That has never and will never change." Echo walked up to a building facing the water, out towards Auradon.

"So-"

"So through us, and us alone there are several luxury items on the Isle now. Things that people will kill to get. Tomorrow you will hunt down Gil and all the others who were exiled and tell them that if they want it they have a job. Except Samantha." Hook nodded.

"And what is this?" He asked as they walked up to a man.

"Shh." She pulled out a wad of cash and handed it over to the man who handed her some paperwork. The man hurried off and headed into the building. "Welcome to our new home base."

"But what about-"

"Your ship is a piece of shit. This is where we're going to run our business out of. Right at the dock so I can watch every ship that comes and goes." She lead him up to the upper level of the building. It needed a lot of work but she would hire people for that.

"So what now?" Harry asked. Echo walked to the windows, prying open the shutters to look out at the water, at the sun quickly disappearing behind Auradon.

"Now, we take over."

* * *

A/N - It took me almost two years but here it is. I hope that You guys liked it. I already have the next story started and I am excited for all my future plans for this. Anyway, If you enjoyed this story, check out my Tumblr and Twitter for fun behind the scenes and character inspiration stuff.

Thanks

Cece


End file.
